


A New Enemy with Time

by Elizabesutonic



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bluepulse, F/F, F/M, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Khaji Da likes Bart for special reasons, Khaji da's tentacles, Kinks, Lots of things i forgot im sure, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornpulse, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Season 3 Young Justice, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-canonverse, Yaoi, bad guys may win I haven't decided, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabesutonic/pseuds/Elizabesutonic
Summary: Bart is a liar, he is impulsive, and he may just be one of - if not - the fastest man alive.  But despite possible faults it does not stop him from kicking ass, taking names and protecting Central City and the entire Planet from evil doers and out right shitty people with his team of super hero buddies.  That is until a weapon that is created to stop speedsters cold shows up.Grounded by his team leader and his mentor, Bart is stuck with no resources, no back up, and only a Blue Beetle/boyfriend to help figure out what the hell is going on.  Because there are a handful of reasons someone would want to forcibly retire a speedster but the main one comes back to Time Travel.  In which, Bart has no interest in going back to his past... and neither does Jaime. This was one of my entries for Bluepulse week 2016, and my first Fanfic I've posted in years.  Mostly because I find it a fun plot.





	1. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, love, hate, suggestions... all always welcome!

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing?”

Bart started rapping his fingers against the wall he was leaning against to the beat of Katy Perry’s “Friday Night” and huffed out an over exaggerated sigh. Blue was armored up and using his alien tech attachment to bypass the electronic security system to a suspected Research center that was apparently connected to the Light. Which Bart found tedious, no one had heard anything in regards to the Light in almost three years, not even Batman.

“Ese, stop that tapping.”

“Oh,” Bart clenched his fists together to stop the speed tapping he was doing, “How much longer do you think it’s gonna take, Blue? We’ve been here for hours.”

“It’s been, maybe five minutes, Kid.” Jaime glanced over at him, he rolled his yellow eyes, but still grinned through his armor. “Don’t tell me you’re bored, Hermano?”

“Yeah, maybe a little.”

Jaime chuckled softly and then grumbled something to the scarab on his back before continuing, “What could possibly be boring about busting into an apparent Luthor run Light research center?”

“You know before I came back, I had no idea what the Light even was-”

“Still don’t know exactly who they are-” Jaime cut across through his work.

“-Rude, babe-, anyway I was saying, no idea who the Light even were, was, whatever. So that means that they did not exist in the future, so why are we bothering?”

Jaime shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe because the entire future has been rewritten?”

“Didn’t think of that…”

“Kid Flash, keep your mind on the mission at hand. How long until Beetle by passes the security system?”

Bart shook his head as Aqualad’s voice entered his mind, he forgot that M’gann had linked them all up except for Blue. After the Reach had taken over his body and mind and put the Scarab in control, Jaime couldn’t handle having other people’s voices in his head.

“Sorry, Kaldur. Yeah, he’s almost got it.” Bart sent mentally.

“Good. Remember the plan. A soft entry.” Aqualad replied.

“Kid. Don’t use real names.” Robin sent quickly.

“Why, it’s not like anyone can hear us.” Conner sent and Bart agreed with a nod, causing Jaime to arch a brow at him.

“Let’s just get on with the plan. Okay boys?” M’gann sent sweetly.

“Got it.” Bart said aloud, and Jaime stood up and looked at him, “Sorry, Blue. Kal-Aqualad just wanted to know how much longer.”

Jaime reached out, punched in a code on the keypad and the door opened, “Not long at all,” he said with a quick grin, “After you– No. No. No it would not be preferable to use him as a distraction. Just, shut it, Scarab.”

Bart grinned and ignored his boyfriends muttering as he sped in checking for traps, security guards and any funky mutant lackeys that always seemed to be in these types of places. Nothing. Which felt completely not crash. He reached up and pressed on the communicator in his cowl, “Jaime-”

“Names, Kid.”

“Not talking to you, Rob." Bart grumbled softly, "Blue, nothing’s here. This place is empty. Nada. Nothing doing here her-man-o. Looks like ol’ Bats got it wrong.”

Jaime was beside him within a moment when Bart came to a halt at the end of a hallway. He stood behind Bart, his hands propped on his hips as he stared, obviously using the scanning abilities of his scarab. “I think you’re right, Bart. I don’t see anything– What do you mean I’m wrong? I’m only looking at what you’re showing me. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Dude, be useful or shut up!”

“What’s he see that we don’t?” Bart asked, looking over his shoulder in question.

“I don’t know what it’s going on about. Can you tell Robin and the others that we can’t see it, but there is something doing here?”

“There is nothing here.” Bart said quietly, turning around to face Jaime who he was just a little bit taller than, “But they’re on their way, babe.”

Jaime wasn’t looking at him, he had that concerned look on his masked face that meant he was over thinking something the scarab had said to him. Bart never liked that look, and while they were still alone Bart nudged him square in his chest plate, “Hey, we still on for dinner tonight?”

Jaime blinked and refocused on him, that grin Bart loved was back, “Unless you’re ditching me or something? I already told mom we were coming over tonight.”

“Sweeeet! Getting some of your mom’s tacos will be a nice reward for finishing this boring mission.”

“What makes you think you deserve a reward, ese? All you’ve done is com-” Jaime’s attention was suddenly drawn to a closed door to their left, “Was that there a minute ago?– I wasn’t asking you.”

Bart blinked going with the question that he assumed was directed at him, “No, I don’t think so…” Bart zoomed over to the door and had his hand on the latch within a second, “Let’s see what’s behind door number one, shall we?” Bart asked, glancing behind Jaime to Kaldur’ahm, M’gann and Conner who had just caught up with them.

“Kid! Wait!”

“You idiot!”

“Bart!”

Bart opened the door, and everything went white.

****

“Bart? Bart, can you hear me, carino?”

He felt heavy all over, everything hurt, that wasn’t kosher, and when Bart opened his eyes, his head was splitting and he groaned, “What the hell was that?” It took time for his eyes to focus, he was in the med bay back at Mount Justice and he reached up to cradle his head. Artemis was there, watching him with her pensive stare she usually used on him, and Jaime was sitting next to him, half-moded down. He had bags under his eyes, Bart must have been out for a while, “Hey there… como te sientes?”

“Po-dei-ria estah meh-jor…”

Jaime faked a grimace, “Well your Spanish hasn’t improved. I’m going to take that as a good sign…” Jaime reached out and pushed some hair back from Bart’s eyes and smiled.

“What you talking about? My Spanish is perfect-o.” Bart said as he sat himself up with a wince, “I’m fine, really. How long was I out?”

“Almost a day. You were hit with the full force of some blaster. Seems the Light is still active. Batman and J’onn are interrogating the only survivor from the attack. Luthor is saying he had nothing to do with any of it, from what Superman said. You’re lucky you’re a speedster, Bart. You would be dead.”

“Wait? I missed taco night?” Bart whined.

Artemis made a ‘tsking’ sound and pushed herself off the counter she had perched herself on, “He seems just fine to me. Just feed your boyfriend and he’ll be right back to normal. Right back to his anno- speedster self.” She said a little bitterly for Bart’s liking, but he ignored it. That’s how she had interacted with him, with everyone since Wally disappeared. She had reverted to how she apparently had been when she first joined the team. At least that was what Conner had told him. It always seemed though, to Bart anyway, that her animosity, was always focused on him. And Bart didn’t blame her. She left the med bay without a second glance, but at least she had come to check on him. That was something good, right? Bart’s focus was back on Jaime when the doors shut behind Artemis, “Why was she here?”

“She wanted to make sure you were okay. You are family after all.”

“Not exactly. I mean… I know about her and Wally. But, well, sure. Considering who her real family is."

Jaime frowned slightly, “You sure you’re alright, Bart?”

Bart was nodding again, each rocking forward motion of his head caused a serious pressure to build behind his eyes and he closed them for a stupid fear that they may fall out. “What was I hit with again? I normally don’t hurt this bad.” He asked, grateful that Jaime had sat himself down on the edge of his medical bed and had reached up, semi-cradling his pounding head. He leaned into the warmth, easing his eyes open.

“I don’t know what you were hit with. Scarab says it was some modified Reach tech. Which was why it was freaking out. It phased you. You disappeared completely for a minute, miedo a la mierda de mí.”

“I love it when you get all concerned in Spanish.”

“I’m serious, ese.” Jaime said with a narrowing gaze, “I’m gonna go tell everyone you’re awake. Tim and Kon are pissed man. And I don’t even want to know what your Grandfather thinks about this.”

“Oh shit. I didn’t even think about Gramps! We're already on the outs and this'll just piss him off. Think I can hide out at your place? He’ll be fine once he misses me.”

Jaime stared at him for a moment, but his look softened, “You shouldn’t run away. But of course you can stay with me for a while.”

“Can we have pizza?”

Jaime smiled, Bart thought he was going to kiss him and his heart did that flutter thing it always did when Jaime smiled at him, when M’gann rapped her knuckles against the door. Her voice called through the metal sliders, asking if they were ‘decent’ before she floated through it, “Jaime, they’re looking for you. Thought I’d come find you instead of tap into your mind.”

“Thanks, Megan. I’ll walk with you.”

Bart was left with an affectionate tug on his hair behind the ear instead of a kiss, but he grinned anyway after the brief pain dissipated, “See you soon.”

***

Everyone knew about Bart and Jaime.

From the first time they had actually met there had been a… ‘thing’ between them. None of it was acted on however, until a year and some months ago. Maybe two years? Bart wasn’t sure, despite his time traveling ‘minor’ he wasn’t exactly the best with dates, mostly because he had loved Jaime for what felt like forever. So it did not matter to him. Conner seemed a bit put off by it at first, having become good friends with Jaime and Bart. But he got over it quickly enough. Kal wanted them on different teams to help keep any possible conflict of interest from interfering with any given mission; so for months they were put on separate squads.

That was until it became clear that Jaime could not mentally link up with anyone else without having an almost breakdown, rage fit, and Bart would always rush to him regardless of where he was in the world when it happened. A compromise was constructed by the Atlantean leader that Bart and Jaime would stay on the same given squads, and they would always be paired with M’gann, Kon and Tim. Hence, Squad B was officially set, with the occasional Aqualad tag along depending on the mission. This way four or five of them could be linked up with M’gann and Bart could still keep Jaime in the loop without sending him into a PTSD induced rage. It had been this way for over a year and Bart couldn’t have wanted a better group of team members, or a better set up. Not that any of the other ‘sidekick’ hero’s were not as brilliant or amazing as them, it was quite the contrary in most cases, and he would have loved Gar and Cassie being a part of their regular tea; but he wouldn’t change any of it. They kicked ass, took names, and if Bart was good, Jaime would give into his demands for movie marathons, popcorn binges and all the kisses he could steal without the scarab armoring up.

When Jaime hadn’t returned an hour and a half later, Bart was dressed and ready to rock. Or hide out as the case currently was. He left the med bay, and made his way to the briefing/training hall. When he slowly walked into the center of the hall, they all turned to look at him, “Hey guys, what’d we find out?”

The two ‘K’s had their muscled arms crossed over their chests, Robin was sitting at the tech station showing statistics and what information Bart assumed he had gotten back from his mentor and leader of the Justice League. M’gann smiled at him, Gar waved, and Jaime turned last to look at who had walked in. Others must have to be out on other missions, with their mentors or dismissed for the day. Bart made his way to stand next to Jaime, and he leaned on him slightly as he waited for an answer.

“I am grounding you until further notice.” Kaldur finally said after a painfully long moment of silence.

“What! Why?” Bart shouted, “I didn’t do anything that anyone else wouldn’t have done! And yeah I was out of commission for a day, but I’m ready to go out again. Come on Kaldy! You need me!”

Kaldur’ahm did not retract his crossed arms, his intense knowing stare or his statement. “I know it will put the team in plausible duress without a speedster’s abilities. But it seems that the Light, or perhaps it is Luthor who is behind it we are unsure, has created a weapon that incapacitates speedsters exclusively. Batman, my King and Superman all agree. Even your grandfather the Flash agrees that this weapon has been constructed for a reason.”

“I’m all ears.” Bart muttered quickly.

“Time travel, Carino.”

Bart looked to his left, where Jaime had moved to put an arm around his shoulders gently, “There was a similar attack to the Flash about a week ago. Apparently, it was the reason we were sent to that lab. See if we could find out who was making this new weapon. You and the Flash are the only ones who can change time. You’ve already done it, ese.”

“So has Gramps… or he will. I think he already has?”

“Really?” Tim piped in, Bart had almost forgotten he was there, “What is it with speedsters and time? I’ll have to let… never mind. Anyway. If someone is making a weapon that will incapacitate the only two metahumans, or anyone for that matter who can change the future or the past we must assume they are planning on going to the past to change this current future. Or something like that. It can be the Reach, it can be the Light, we don’t know. But Batman thinks and so do we, that you and Flash need to be grounded. Until we and the League find out who is behind this.” Tim said quickly as he tapped away on a holographic keyboard.

It was becoming a little clearer to Bart that not only was the hold around his shoulders supposed to be encouraging, and comforting; it was also meant to convince Bart to not speed off. Which is what he wanted to do. He wanted to go find his Gramps, see if he truly thought this was the best course of action. Or go see Batman. He knew where his bat cave was, and he could bypass any security the Bat may have. He gave into the hold his boyfriend had around him, for now. He could always go ask G Barr later. “For how long?” Bart finally asked his stare unwavering as he looked at his leader, to his fellow crime fighting friends.

 

“We cannot quantify the length of this suspension.” Kaldur said, a little more softly then his usual confident tone.

Jaime ran his hand along Bart’s shoulder, down to his clenched hand, “Won’t take long, ese. Gives us time to watch that Stargate Atlantis show you keep bugging me about.”

“Yeah. Yeah, alright. That sounds crash. Just make sure you hurry it up, I hate being grounded.”

“I am glad that you agree. I did not want to make this a forced course of action.” Aqualad nodded, that usual confidence back in his intense tone. The Atlantean turned back to the boy wonder who was tapping away again on his keyboard. Superboy was staring at them all with his usual composed glare, but with the discussion and course of action determined, he headed back to what Bart guessed was his room. M’gann followed him and so did Gar.

“Hey, Carino. Want to stay at my place tonight? Or were you thinking about staying here?”

“Yours. Don’t want to be here. Can’t promise I won’t go off on a mission if I over hear one. Is it cool if I stay for a while?”

“You know I have classes, right?”

“I can entertain myself while you’re gone. I promise not to eat all your food. Or mess up your projects. Or order too much pay per view. You have HBO right? Oh well I’ll sort it out.”

“Mentiroso. You know I don’t have HBO, I’m a poor college student, ese. I mean, if you’re gonna be crashing with me for awhile, I’ll have to have some kind of compensation… I can think of a way or two for you to make it up to me though.” Jaime grinned, flashing those canines Bart liked to flick his tongue across when they kissed. He leaned in close to Jaime, “I can think of a way or two as well, Blue.” Bart whispered, but he felt eyes on him again as Tim was smirking at them and Kal was just staring. Kaldur mentioned something about Jaime and Bart being dismissed and that they would keep them in the proverbial ‘loop’, and Jaime nodded leading Bart to the nearby boom tube.

“You remember where my place is, hermano?” Jaime asked as they reached the entrance to the boom tube. The automated voice rang out their names and designations, and Bart nodded.

“See you at home.” Jaime said softly as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bart’s nose. Bart wrapped his arms and his legs around Jaime’s neck and waist and brought their lips together. Jaime had his hands on Bart’s waist as they were pulled into the boom tube and reappeared on the other side.

“Or… you could just carry me home,” Bart said quickly between soft kisses, “My head still hurts, and I’m really hungry.” He sighed softly followed by a whiny, “I don’t know if I can make it.”

“God your heavy.” Jaime groaned, but armored up anyway, giving in to Bart’s whiny demands. They flew over Waco, to the apartment that Jaime had on the outskirts of the Baylor University campus. He landed on the roof, armored down, took Bart to his floor and inside his flat. Jaime tried to put Bart down, but Bart didn’t let him as he buried his face in Jaime’s neck.

“You know I’m not going to stay ‘grounded’ right?” Bart said softly, not daring to look up at Jaime because he knew exactly how Jaime would look at him. It wouldn’t quite be disappointment, but it would be a look full of concern, or disagreement. He felt Jaime take in a deep breath. The expansion of his chest against Bart’s, and Jaime’s warm breath against Bart’s neck.

“I know, Carino.”

Bart looked up suddenly, stiffening in his wrapped around body hug he had on Jaime, “You know?”

“Duh. Kind of been figuring you out for the past four-ish plus years, ese.”

“Oh.”

“And I am going to help you. It has got to be discreet though, Bart. Understand? I don’t want you hurt, but I don’t think this is something the team can solve without both of us." Jaime added, his eyes flashing slightly yellow for a millisecond as the Scarab seemed to check in, something Bart had noticed happening more lately. He thought about mentioning it when the yellow was replaced by warm brown eyes Bart couldn't resist. Jaime grunted, "Now I thought you were hungry and that was why I am carrying your heavy ass. What do you want to eat, hermano?”

Bart’s grip on Jaime tightened, what bothersome questions of random Scarab control or speedster ass kicing weapons temporarily gone as he beamed at him, “I am so in love with you, have I said that lately?”

“No, not lately.”

“Have I shown you lately?”

“No, not lately.”

“Order a pizza and I’ll do just that.”

“The usual?”

Bart answered him with a kiss, “Crash, yeah. Extra olives.”

“Then?”

“Then you let me show you what I’ve been oh so neglectful about. We nap. And we sort out our next move in this Light Reach whatever the hell this is.”  
“Cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor.”


	2. I think he likes me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, maybe even a chapter 1.5 because it's a little short. Anywho, this is delving a bit into the relationship between Jaime/Bart/Khaji Da before we get into furthering storyline and such. So a chapter of smutty goodness.

“Error…”

Bart woke with a start, but he forced himself to sit up slowly from beneath the covers he was sharing with Blue. He had fallen asleep hours ago. After of course they had demolished three pizza’s between them, two and a forth Bart polished off himself, and they started to write down any plausible reasons why knocking out a speedster would be beneficial. That was until Bart reminded Jaime that he had a test he had mentioned he had to study for and forced the hero college student to focus on that. Bart tried to stay up and help his boyfriend study for said test when he crashed. Hard.

He was awake now, partly because of his physiology he only ever needed a few solid hours and he was set, and presently Jaime was muttering in his sleep. Or more so, the Scarab was muttering while Jaime slept. The tone had him on edge, but this wasn’t the first time that Bart had woken up to Scarab ramblings and a sleeping boyfriend. Bart reached out brushing his fingertips against a bare naturally tanned shoulder. “Jaime?” he asked softly, fingers slipping over his collarbone and up to poke gently at the chin stubble he hadn’t shaved, “You in there?” he asked tentatively. Jaime wasn’t moded, which was a good thing, but when his eyes opened partially, they had a yellow tinge to the sclera, and the iris was orange with a hint of red. Like when the Scarab had full control during the Reach invasion. Bart felt a cold sweat break out over him, but like many things that had changed in the past year, Bart took a breath and remained calm. He moved his hand to Jaime’s shoulder again and kept it there gently, “Blue…” he whispered as those yellow eyes stared at him, moving only slightly to read what Bart figured was his facial expressions.

“Bart Allen… mate of Jaime Reyes.”

Bart forced a half smile, “Hello Scarab…”

“Khaji Da.” It corrected.

“Sorry, hey Khaji. We haven’t talked in a while, how are you?”

“Irrelevant query.”

“Oookay. If you aren’t up to chatting, can I have Jaime back?”

Those yellow eyes stared hard into him and did not answer. He seemed to be considering if he wanted to relinquish control of his host’s body and Bart chewed on the inside of his lip. “Khaji Da?”

“Bart Allen…” Khaji Da spoke suddenly as he propped his host’s body up, leaning over Bart and continued to stare. Tendrils slowly crept under Jaime’s ribs, over his shoulders and down his chest. He lowered himself closer to Bart, “Do we frighten you?”

Bart swallowed hard, he still had his hand against Jaime’s shoulder, and he was sure even the Scarab was aware that even if he pinned Bart down with his alien giant staples, he wasn’t sure what else to call them, he could still vibrate out of there in an instant. He did not answer at first as Jaime’s body bent down over him, “No. I’m not scared of you. Why would you ask that?”

Jaime’s head cocked to the side slightly, those yellow eyes scanned Bart from head to mid abdomen then back up, “Heart rate elevated, respiration above average, pupil dilation 8.2 millimeters. Standard signs of flight of fight reflex of humans. Conclusion, the Bart Allen is frightened of us. Or…” He leaned closer and Bart felt the familiar muscles of Jaime’s chest press against his forearm as he tried to keep a little distance between them, “Or what, Khaji Da?”

Bart gave a squeak as a blue tendril snuck up his arm, sliding under the soccer shirt Jaime had let Bart borrow to sleep in; Khaji Da twisted Jaime’s lips into a grin and Bart felt his pulse increase even more than the Scarab had reported to him. “The Bart Allen is either frightened, or aroused by us.”

“Can…” Bart sucked his lip in worriedly, flash backs of when he was in a Reach camp all those years ago being dredged up from the dark of his memory, “Can I have Jaime back now?” He asked shivering as the blue tentacle flicked almost affectionately against his earlobe, “Scarab! Give me Jaime back. Now.”

Khaji Da snaked the blue limb behind Bart’s neck, gripping him hard and lifted his head up and the scarab controlled Jaime Reyes kissed him. Bart’s body reacted, the taste, the warmth, it was all Jaime, the technique was off, but it was still him. In an instant, that nagging fear Bart had was gone, and he slipped his hand that was still splayed against Jaime’s chest up and over his shoulder, pulling the Hispanic hero all the closer to him. Jaime rolled over, hands on Bart’s hips pulling him along with him as they repositioned on the full sized bed. The speedster straddled his boyfriends hips and leant into Jaime’s kiss. Bart moaned softly as the familiar sensation of Jaime’s rough hands moved to cup his ass and squeeze just enough to cause a prick of pain and elicit hips to buck forward. His borrowed shirt was being pulled off, there were a sweet friction pressing up against his abdomen, along his jaw line, in his hair, tugging at his boxers. Bart sat up suddenly, breaking the kiss and pushing his hands down against Jaime’s chest. Bart tried to bite back his panting as he looked down and batting away the multiple tendrils that had extended themselves from the scarab on his lovers back. He glared down at the scarab, and tried to ignore the tentacle that was sliding up the leg of his Wonder Women boxer shorts, “Put those things away and Give. Him. Back.” The body beneath him arched up, rocking Bart forward gently; he grit his teeth and held his glare.

“Agreed.”

Jaime blinked hard, and yawned, “Que hora es?” He looked up at Bart and obvious confusion crossed his dark brows, “Oh no… que hice?” he asked, pushing himself up only to wince partially given their position. Bart only grinned as he saw those orange-yellow tinged eyes retreat and his favourite color brown replace them, “Dude, welcome back.”

“Did I hurt you?” Jaime whispered.

Bart shook his head, “No Corah-san.” He grinned, “But I think Khaji Da has finally started liking me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jaime asked quickly then was quiet for a moment as he internally checked himself, and Bart assumed the Scarab. When it took Jaime more time than Bart thought was honestly necessary he pulled a dirty trick to pull Jaime from his thoughts by rolling his hips down against Jaime’s suddenly, “Babe, I hate to pull guilt by association, but he started this, feel like finishing it?”

“Scarab… pedazo de mierda… He's always talking about... nevermind.”

“Well jeez you don’t have too, I’ll crash myself out.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jaime said with a grin, “Anything he can do I can do better.”

“Wasn’t making it a contest, Blue.”

“Didn’t say you did. But I can’t help it, I’m competitive by nature.”

Bart stifled a laugh as Jaime sat up, hands moving up to cup both sides of his face at the same time Bart did. He kissed him again and Bart felt like melting, “How do you want it?” Jaime asked between hungry kisses.

“Hard.”

 

****

 

It was Bart’s favourite feeling, outside of a full stomach; no, maybe this even out staged that satisfied four turkey with all the fixing dinner he had at Barry and Iris’ house a week ago. Regardless, it was up there. Jaime had him pinned beneath him, a hand was on the back of Bart’s left knee pushing his leg up and apart. Blue was teasing him. Long, reliable fingers were deep inside him, moving in and out painfully slow for the speedster. He would whine for Jaime to speed up, to add to it, to do more, but he knew Jaime liked to make him beg. 

“Jai- Please oh god!” Bart’s breath hitched as he squirmed beneath Jaime’s grip, he tried to start vibrating to add to the stimulation with Jaime leaned forward hooking Bart’s leg over his shoulder and smacked him hard on his ass to grab his attention, “Aun no, not yet.” Bart whimpered softly, grinding his hips and squeezing down as hard as he could around those lovely fingers. “Jaime, harder. Harder, you said you would.”

“Harder what, Bart?” Jaime asked sweetly slipping his fingers out of his eager hole much to protest.

Bart reached down and grabbed Jaime’s hand and brought it to his mouth, he dragged his tongue along the digits for emphasis, “Fuck me harder.”

“You’re too cute to use that type of language,” Jaime panted out a laugh, and Bart grinned as he lifted up his hips. He released Jaime’s hand and reached down to grab his own backside to use one of his assets, pun intended, opening himself completely. “So impatient.”

“Less talking, more fucking.”

“Language.”

“God, Jaime.”

“Speedsters.”

Bart was coming up with a comeback when he felt it. That thick head against his thoroughly and painstakingly prepared hole. He pushed in slowly at first and paused, Bart was sure he was begging but most likely not coherently. Jaime was muttering in Spanish almost as quickly as Bart was pleading as he took hold of Bart’s unhooked leg for leverage thrusting in quickly with a hissed groan. Bart had been lying to himself. This was his favourite. They stayed still for a moment while Bart caught his breath and his body started to tremble as he fought back the urge to vibrate. To cause some kind of movement. Jaime pulled out completely and Bart gasped.

“Hard you said?”

“I swear to God Jaime…” Bart said unconsciously shaking his head back and forth.

“Just making sure.” Jaime grinned, he looked to the left for a moment, nodded seemingly to himself or Khaji Da, and that grin turned into an almost charming smile. Then a smirk. The blue scarab tendrils that had reverted back into the alien on his back skated out again. This time Bart watched as they went over Jaime’s head, around Bart’s legs to wrap around his wrists, holding him down against the bed. Two more were around Bart’s waist, holding him up as Jaime planted a hand down against the bed to steady himself and did exactly what Bart asked. The sudden thrust into his body caused Bart to scream out, and when they continued hard and deep all he could do was chant ‘yes’ with the occasional ‘oh god’.


	3. Omelet's and Felony

Jaime had a praise kink. He had a lot of kinks that made the relationship between them constantly adapting and changing. Kept it interesting, not that Bart needed it but still it had its benefits. But it always fell back to the praise. Jaime knew it and Bart knew it. So when Jaime came back with a 96 on his exam, and Bart promptly congratulated him on the advanced whatever test he had aced it was a start to a fantastic day. Jaime fell onto the couch Bart was sprawled out on, pulling Bart into his lap with a sigh and a trail of kisses. 

“That is so crash, her-man-o. I knew you’d pass that test. You’re way smarter than I am.” Bart continued, laughing a bit at the soft tickle of barely five o’clock shadow against his pale skin.

Jaime threw his head back against the top of the couch ending the light assault from his lips but resumed a trail of fingers up Bart's spread thighs, “You can read an entire text book in two minutes flat and retain it all, ese.”

Bart gave a soft hitched moan, “I can throw back up information. Not exactly genius, Blue.” Bart sneered playfully, but arched forward into the touch with a slight wince in his boyfriends lap.

“You good Carino?”

“You just used me something good… So yeah, I’m alright.” Bart stretched, “When do we start? Unless you’re planning to continue using that mouth somewhere else?” he asked, auburn eyebrows arching in question as he turned to look back over his shoulder.

“Christ, Bart. Don’t tempt me. You could at least go get me breakfast or something first. I had to skip because you just had to go again this morning,” Jaime leaned forward wrapping an arm around Bart’s waist tapping his fingers against his hip, “Huevos. I would kill for an omelet.”

Bart disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later, set the table, laid out freshly made omelets and extra bacon, mostly for himself but he would be willing to share. “You thinking like this? Seven omelets with everything on it. I got green chili too cause you like that crap, and I’m gonna go with three pounds of bacon? Everything a growing boy needs.”

“I’m twenty one, ese.”

“I gotta keep your energy up. Taking responsibility and all.”

Jaime was at the table almost as fast as Bart could have been. He started in on the bacon and glanced over at Bart, “You eating?”

“Is that a question?” Bart replied as he grabbed a chair and planned his attack. Bacon, omelet, more bacon, two omelets… with bacon between them like a sandwich. He was so focused on the cheesy saltiness of his meal that he didn’t notice Jaime was mumbling to himself between his own bites. Khaji Da was apparently on a role, which was often the case when Jaime was eating, apparently brain power was limited when one was enjoying food. “That can’t be right… What are you talking about? Why would the Reach even re-ally with the Light after what happened? Bugsuit-Khaji Da just give it a rest for a minute, por favor?”

“What’s Khajie on about?”

Jaime shuttered, “Oh he does not like that. Keep calling him it.”

Bart grinned around his fourth omelet, “I can always ask him. We’re buddies now, Khajie and me.”

“Sounds like a horrible eighties song.”

Bart rolled his eyes, “I’m serious though. What’s he think? He is our best connect.”

“Yeah I know. I just don’t like him to know that. He thinks we should find the weapon that attacked the Flash.”

“And what, analyze it? That’s a Robin thing, Blue.”

“Yes, it would normally be a ‘Robin thing’, but we have an alien Scarab. And honestly who better to analyze Reach tech than… Reach tech?”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Bart laughed finishing a fifth omelet before pushing away his plate. He took a moment to relish in the full stomach feeling and leaned back in the chair he was in, “But seriously, think that’ll get us some answers? Find out who is behind this? Get info to kick their ass and save the world?”

“Si, si. All those things.” Jaime said snatching the last omelet before Bart had a chance to reconsider number six. “Just let me shower, and then we head out.”

“Wanna conserve water and shower together? So crash, I’ll get it started!” Bart grinned, not really listening to any answers as he put his dishes in the sink and moved the fifteen feet to the bedroom and attached bathroom. He vibrated out of his clothes, turned the faucets till the room was steamy when Jaime walked in. Bart grinned and stepped into the cubical like shower leaving the sliding glass door open, “Hurry, hurry the air is cold.”

“Dame un Segundo,” Jaime said with a soft chuckle as he shut the bathroom door and started removing his clothes. Bart couldn’t help but stare as he watched the hero strip, and Jaime had to know that Bart was watching attentively because he turned away. He pulled his shirt up over his head and as the muscles flexed in his back Bart saw the Scarab glow slightly at the attention. “You’re making the bug blush, Bart – Don’t pretend like you aren’t, oh please, just shut up ese – just so you know.”

Bart couldn’t help the grin as he pushed back under the spray of the water as Jaime kicked out of his jeans and joined him. The glass sliding door slipped shut and Jaime was on him. It was slippery when their mouths hit against each other, causing a slight hiss to escape the speedster as teeth hit against teeth and lips parted to accommodate. Bart’s hands ran up Jaime’s strong back, fingers brushed up the small bumps and actual protrusion of the Scarab. Jaime moaned into his mouth when he touched the alien metal, and Bart repeated the motion. This time running fingers around its edge and in a spiral like motion over it. Jaime broke their messy kiss to pant softly, “Don’t do that… it’s weird.”

“How is it weird?”

Jaime reached up and gripped one of Bart’s arms, “He likes it.” He said between panted breaths and Bart saw the flash of color change in Jaime’s eyes again. Not kosher. Bart stopped instantly, “How long has Khajie been able to do that? Show up when you have full control?”

Jaime made a soft almost whining sound as Bart stopped the ministrations on the metal despite having asked him too, “I don’t know. Not often, I mean. I don’t really look at me, how often have you noticed it?”

Bart’s hands were back down to Jaime’s hips, “Only a few times… no need to mess the mode, just something doing. You know. No biggie.” Bart felt suddenly uncomfortable as Jaime stared at him. He was getting that ‘knowing’ stare, that ‘you’re lying hermano’ stare, that ‘don’t make me ask Cassie what’s up with you because you know I will’ stare. He should have kept with his gut feeling to not say anything. He covered his discomfort with a beaming smile as he slicked back his wet hair and grabbed for some shampoo, “Really, Jaime. It was just a question.”

“A serious question. If the Scarab is gaining control and I don’t notice, I need to know.”

“Babe, wouldn’t I tell you if I noticed your alter-ego going alpha like that?”

Jaime took the bottle from Bart’s hands and squeezed a generous portion of the substance into his own and started in on Bart’s hair. “Just keep tabs, okay? In case it increases.” Jaime muttered, and Bart found himself nodding as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Jaime’s ear, “I won’t let you mode again. I promise.”

The Hispanic hero grunted nonchalantly in response, but Bart knew that was what scared his lover more than anything. Jaime had fought against genetically altered monsters, humans that could hurl lightning bolts, elemental creatures that could fly and devastate entire cities, but each encounter had never been anything he couldn’t push himself through. The thought of losing control again, it was the cause of weekly nightmares. The speedster left it at that, he knew better than to draw out such things with Jaime, because if he kept it up, the college alumni would either change the subject or flat out shut down. Jaime had been massaging Bart’s scalp for what felt like hours to the runner when Bart reached up and grabbed his wrists, “Trying to wash the red out of my hair or what?”

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“Feel like monologing?”

“Nope.”

Bart tilted his head back under the spray again, rinsing out the suds, “Okay.” He said softly as he grabbed for the bar of soap on the shower rack and ran it over in his hands. Jaime continued to look a little distant as he thought to himself, and Bart assumed Khaji Da as he started to wash his own body quickly, than Jaime’s.

“Bart?”

Bart looked up from his task, hands having coated the tanned skin before him in a lather of Dove bubbles. He leaned forward, wiping away some of the suds to press a kiss to Jaime's collar bone, “Hmm?”

“What if you didn’t actually stop the future you came from?”

“What? Of course we did. We crashed the mode, Blue. Got rid of the Reach, saved you, kept you good. Crashed the mode completely.”

“But what if that was what was supposed to happen in order to ensure that future?”

In the past, Bart would have dismissed the occasional morbid train of thoughts and questioning with humor or depending on the severity, a good blow. But he wasn’t sure this time he could get away with that. Not that he really wanted to avoid the question, there were times he thought it was possible too. It was kind of the reason why Time Travel was a bad idea. You could think you could fix one thing, but seriously mess up another. Or his personal favourite, that it didn’t matter what you did to change a future. Once a point was set, it was set for eternity, and one way or another, it would happen. At some point, Jaime would be the death of them all.

Bart’s mouth felt suddenly dry, but he smiled anyway, “Babe, no way that could happen. It’s a temporal law that Neutron told me about before he helped get me back. Like Ghostbusters. ‘Don’t cross the streams!’ The streams of time cannot cross or repeat themselves or something like that.” They stood under the now warm water and Jaime reached around Bart and turned off the water slowly with a stare that Bart swore saw down to his soul. But Jaime said nothing, he only shrugged then grinned, “I don’t think we actually saved any water here, carino.”

“Should have let me wash my own hair.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining mister ‘oh, ah, moan’.”

“Oh my God, Jaime!” Bart hissed, giving him a nudge as he reached around him to pull open the glass door.

“Do you have a change of clothes here?”

Bart shook his head as he stepped out onto the bathmat, grabbing a towel and using it briefly on his face before handing it to Jaime. Blue took it and Bart gave a quick super speed shake to get off the rest of the water over his body. Jaime laughed as he lifted up the towel to block the sudden spray of water that vibrated off Bart and started to soak up the water on his own form. Bart took note that they seemed to be right back to where they always were; what lies he had said to calm Jaime’s mind, the fact that Jaime pretended that he didn’t know Bart was lying, all back to normal. Which gave Bart a gut wrenching feeling he did not like, but he knew he deserved it. Jaime was running the towel over his hair, “You can borrow some of mine then, ese.”

Bart pushed that feeing deep down, unhealthily down, and beamed, “Can I choose which ones?”

“Sure?”

“So crash.”

“Bart.”

Bart stopped as he reached for a brush Jaime had on the sink, “Hm?”

“Te amo.” He said softly.

“I know.”

“Dios mio, no more Star Wars movies for you. Trying to be all serious, maybe even romantic here after… that and you Han Solo me.” Jaime mock sighed with a shake of his head and Bart only grinned. Yeah. They were right back to how they’ve been.

***

Gotham was windy, a bit drizzly and cold. Which made Bart nudge Jaime in the ribs gently, “See, it’s a good thing it took me so long to pick out what to wear. I’d be freezing my bits off.” He had settled on a gray sweater Jaime always wore, black tank and a pair of jeans obviously too long for Jaime. They both knew that Bart could have booked it off to Central City, grab some clothes and meet Jaime in ‘Batman’s City’. But Bart had been begging to have something stupid like a sweater, or a hat or something of Jaime’s. M’gann had told him it was an earth custom she was fond of, and Bart having no knowledge of such retro ideas he had told her it sounded silly. Secretly though, he had been trying to get Jaime to give up something since.

“Sure, sure. Totally worth the forty-five minutes of you zooming around my room deciding what to wear.”

“Exaggeration much. I did not take forty-five minutes, Blue.”

“Close to it, hermano.”

Bart shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest to help keep the what warmth he had close to him. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Gotham City, but after some calls to his Grandma Iris’ cell phone, he found out that Gramps gave the device he had been attacked by to Superman and Batman. It had then been taken apart and split into two parts, and Batman had taken it back to his ‘secret batcave’ that wasn’t very secret. At least not to Bart.

“Fine,” Jaime said suddenly, and Bart looked over his shoulder to see who Jaime was talking too, “I’m asking, I’m asking- Bart, you sure this is the right way? Bugsuit is having a fit because he doesn’t see anything.”

“Would I lie to either of you?”

“It is Batman’s Batcave. I mean… no one knows where it is exactly, or how to get through the state of the art security.” Jaime whispered quickly.

“Benefits of dating someone from the future and a speedster,” Bart said quickly with a wink, “And why are you whispering?”

“Baby just… just get on with it. I’m starting to second guess this plan. Down here, right?”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m just going to run it, bypass some security things, say hi to the dog, grab the thing and bring it back here.”

“And avoid Batman. Tim. That little shit, Damian. Dios mio, Nightwing if he’s there visiting. You know what, let’s find another way. You aren’t even supposed to be working this.”

Bart grinned, zipped up to Jaime and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “Easy there Blue. It’s just a little B and E. Be back in a-”

Jaime turned and pressed a hard kiss to against Bart's mouth, “Don’t you dare.”

“-sec.”

Even though Bart talked a good game, he had never been in the Batcave. At least not when it was occupied, not in this timeframe. He had stumbled across the cave in what was left of the outskirts of Gotham when he had managed to escape his limiter collar and the Reach camp he had been placed in. He had hid himself in the cave for over a week until he was caught again by the Blue Beetle, by Moded Jaime. While he had been there however, he took his time to learn every trap, every system and every entrance and exit out of the place. Therefore, Bart had it in his head that if nothing had changed, because no one had known that he had been there at one point in time, then he could still sneak in. He just had to watch for the Bat… and possibly the Bat’s Spawn Damian. If he ran into Tim, well… hopefully he and Kon were out somewhere. He slipped in through a side shaft that led down into the bottom of the cavern. He vibrated through several laser triggers and even a glass prism bobble thing that Bart paused for a millisecond to inspect. He landed silently at the bottom of the shaft and made his way up the side of the cavern with precision and speed due to recall. He pulled himself up over the edge of the drop off and crouched down low behind an massive stalagmite and listened. He heard nothing except the sound of several water drips, the flutter of bat wings and the hum of machinery. No tripped alarms, no silent alarms – he could hear the vibrations those gave off, a fun ability he learned he had under Reach occupation – and no Batfam in sight. Bart followed the wires that hung bolted in the cave walls back to a set of stairs that let back up to the surface. He reached out and touched the moist walls at the base of the stairs, took three large steps to the left and pushed against a waist high boulder. Nothing happened. Bart sucked in his bottom lip in thought as he tried to recall how exactly he had gotten the secret room open in the future. It dawned on him more quickly than he would have liked that perhaps he had gotten in because there had been no power in the future. He gave the boulder another push to no avail and frowned. Time to plan B.

Bart began to vibrate, to move his body so quickly in one space that he almost disappeared in place. He reached forward and his hand moved through the solid matter before it as if nothing was there. Bart took a breath, pushed his hand deep into the boulder and gripped at where he thought the wires attached to the trap doors release, ripping them from the solid rock. The door groaned before him and pushed open with a shrill screech of rock against rock. He had seconds, minutes if he was lucky until some member of the caped crusaders found him. An alarm started to silently pulsate somewhere back by the computers and Bart double-timed it into the hidden room and looked for something Reach-like. He touched everything twice, if not three times as he looked through the horde of things the Dark Knight had tucked away. He over looked it once, and the second time through when he touched it he got a strange tingling sting that rushed a nausea through him. It had to be it. He grabbed it, clutching the heavy object to his chest as he backtracked his steps. Back down the cavern face, up the shaft and out into the dark, damp, cold of the night.

Blue was waiting right behind the tree line where Bart had left him. He had paced a deep trek into the mud just behind the trees and when Bart skidded to a halt Jaime was deep in a swearing match with either himself or with the scarab. The self-banter stopped suddenly when the sight of the tech caught Jaime’s gaze. He moded instantly to the slight alarm of the speedster, but Bart smiled through it, “See, told you it’d be just a sec.”

“Try twenty minutes, ese. Khaji Da had to talk me out of busting up in there.”

“Babe you know how much it gets me when you go all hero, but we really should get out of here. Kind of set off a few alarms.”

“You what?”

“Sadly, no joke. We gotta run.”

Jaime reached out for the technology in Bart’s hands, Bart gave it too him and grinned, “Where should we go?”

“Follow me, carino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism, love, hate, suggestions always welcome!


	4. Back to square one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always find it polite to inform readers of NSFW chapters, although this is AO3 haha. Further look into Bart's 'past', some realizations that maybe Blue and Kid can't sort this whole thing out on their own. Naughty bits included. Thank you for reading!!

They had been staring at the off green alien spliced tech for over an hour. It was in two pieces, and thinking back Bart didn’t remember grabbing two separate parts but he was glad he apparently did. Jaime was pacing again not far from Bart, but he was at least moded down, “So what are we supposed to do with this now, huh ese?”

Bart stayed quiet as he watched, he knew Jaime wasn’t talking to him, at least not in the tone he was using.

“What do you even mean, bug? Of course it’s in two pieces. Que eres el que lo dijo! Argh! I can’t deal with you right now, just tell me what I need to do to put it back together so you can do your thing.”

Jaime was silent again and he stopped his animalistic pacing as Bart assumed Khaji Da replied. Bart slid himself off the stool he had propped himself on and reached out to brush his fingers against the other hero’s arm, “Jaime?”

He looked over at the speedster suddenly, but luckily Bart did not see any flash in his eyes and he gave a soft reassuring smile, “What’s he saying?”

Jaime took a breath, “He says that it won’t work. – yes it is, that is exactly what you just said. No I don’t have to reword my statement – Bugsuit analyzed it and has confirmed that there is a third piece missing. It must be with Superman.”

“I doubt that. Batman wouldn’t give a piece of Reach tech to Superman, or anyone for that matter. He’s kind of a control freak.”

“He gave it to someone, or is keeping it on his person… which kind of-”

“Puts a stick in our mud, huh?” Bart muttered as he moved to the workbench with the tech on it and picked up the smaller of the two pieces.

“Dude, no one says that anymore.” Jaime said following Bart to table of sorts and leaned forward against it. “But yeah, stick, mud, that. We’re screwed.”

“Nah. We just have to enlist a little help.” Bart added holding up the piece in hand to the light and squinting a little as if that would increase his eyesight. Not that one could really improve 20/20 vision. Bart put the tech back down on the workbench and re-positioned himself so he could prop himself up on the surface.

“So than we’re back to square one.”

“Why say that?” Bart asked with a huff as he heaved himself up onto the bench. He looked back over to Jaime who was bent over fiddling with the two pieces of alien metal. He muttered something about Bart being ‘loco’, which Bart was sure meant crazy as he put the two pieces together with a click. Jaime pushed himself off the table he was heavily leaning against, moved so he was in front of Bart and held out the two combined pieces. “I say that because you seem to keep forgetting we’re doing this on the covert, ese. You are grounded. I am not supposed to be helping you with any of this, though we both know Kaldur is stupid to think I wouldn’t.” Bart reached out and touched the alien tech and it almost hummed at the contact, Jaime continued, “We’re solo on this, Bart. I don’t know who you think we can ask.”

Bart pulled his hand away from the shiny metal and pushed himself back a little further on the sturdy bench, “We can ask Kon. He’d help. Even with he and Superman being all kosher and getting along he wouldn’t rat us out.” He said off handedly.

“You’re right. It isn’t Kon I’d be worried about. It’s Tim. And if not Tim, M’gann. There are just too many ways this can go south, hermano.”

“So what? We have to find this other piece.” Bart said quickly, “We can ask Tim and Kon if they have seen something of the like? If not, no harm done, if so, answer, slam dunk, nothing but net.” He reached out and took the metal from Jaime’s hands and placed it on the table next to him, he moved them back to his lap when Jaime grabbed his hands. Bart did not fight as Jaime brought his hands up and pressed his lips against his knuckles, “You’ll just go and do it anyway, so sure.”

Bart frowned and twisted his fingers in Jaime’s hands to lace them together, “That is rude of you, Blue. If you ask me not too, I won’t.”

“Pequeño mentiroso.”

“Don’t call me that...”

“Pequeño? Or mentiroso?” Jaime repeated.

Bart’s gaze narrowed, but he forced himself to soften it because it was true. “I am a liar. I can’t help it sometimes. But not about this. I mean it. I’m super cereal.” Bart squeezed his hand in Jaime’s and stared intently into those brown eyes Bart often daydreamed about, “Tell me no, I won’t do it.”

Jaime’s lips curved up into a soft smile, he held fast the grip he had of Bart’s hands and pushed him back down against the bench top. He leaned down against Bart’s lithe body with his more muscular one and pressed a soft kiss to Bart’s neck, “Corazon, when have I ever been able to tell you no?”

Bart’s body knowingly opened up and craved the weight of the blue hero above him, he spread his legs so that Jaime could get even closer and he let his hands be pushed up above his head and held down entwined in his hero’s, “Special charm I have.”

“Si, si. Charm.” Jaime laughed, pressing another kiss further up Bart’s neck, most likely following a trial of freckles, “I’ve been told I have some of that on occasion.”

“I believe it.”

Bart felt a giggle erupt from him as Jaime replaced his lips with a swipe of his tongue and it was followed by a moan as teeth grazed his earlobe, “Jai-Jaime.”

“Mmm?”

Bart hooked a leg around Jaime’s waist, “Is this the best place?”

“Dad’s auto shop? No, not really. But at least no one will bother us.” Jaime whispered, arching hips against Bart’s clothed ass. Bart gasped, feeling himself already start to loose brain function as blood flow was redirected.

“What… about the piece?” Bart piped out.

Jaime released one of Bart’s hands and the speedster promptly slid it between their bodies, thought was almost completely gone as he moved on recall, on desire.

Jaime responded with words Bart did not fully comprehend, even with his constant study of the Spanish language. But it sounded naughty, delicious and Bart soaked them in with no judgement. “So fuck it until later?”

“Just vibrate out of your clothes already, ese.”

“How could I say no to you?”

***

The floor of the shop was dirty, motor oil and the smell of ventilated gasoline and grime filling the space with an off sweet aroma Bart secretly liked. He was down on his knees, Jaime’s hands were in his hair and Bart dragged his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of the stiff cock before him. Jaime muttered something about not teasing but Bart ignored him, it was his turn to hear Jaime beg. Bart circled the head of Jaime’s dick slowly with his tongue coating it with saliva as he hummed against it eliciting a sweet hiss from his boyfriend. He did it again and pressed his lips against it softly and Jaime’s hips almost trembled with the urge to buck forward. Bart took him down, feeling the heat of the friction of hard thick muscle pushing against the inner walls of his throat quickly. Bart closed his eyes as fingers twisted in his hair, and pulled him forward and down until his nose brushed up against abdomen. He opened them slowly with a slight sting rimming them, making his jaw go slack as Jaime fucked his mouth. He choked a little, and it sent a jolt of pleasure through him, which caused him to moan around the flesh in his mouth. The rush ran through him straight to the core with another thrust further down his throat and he moaned again, this time with muffled incoherent words.

“Carino, don’t tell me you’re going to cum already?” Jaime asked, slowing his thrusts to savor each movement, Bart’s breath hitched and he felt his body tense as he tried to nod.

“Show me?” Jaime asked letting go suddenly and Bart pulled back, a trail of saliva linking them for an instant while he took in a sharp breath followed by a gasping cough. Jaime caught his lidded gaze and held it and Bart licked his lips as he leaned back on his heels. He did as Jaime asked, spreading his legs in his kneeled position to offer the best view reaching down to grip his own throbbing cock. “Fuck, Bart.” Jaime hissed as he watched intently. Chocolate brown eyes never leaving his freckled body as Bart parted his lips and again ran his tongue over them as he pumped his dick. He tried not to use his speed as he arched up into his own hand, but it became increasingly difficult with those eyes searching out every inch of his skin. Jaime’s hand was on his own slick member as he watched Bart beat himself off and the sight of it pushed Bart right over that limit. “Bart… look at me,” Jaime grunted out, he did and that was it. Bart fell back against the filthy cement ground as he arched up, cum splashing up against his chest and abdomen accompanied by a gasping moan.

“Magnifico – beautiful. God just, Bart you’re – already getting hard again aren’t you?”

Bart was only hearing every other word in his state of temporary bliss, he caught the tail end of the sentence and began to nod, “Mm, always hard for you, Jaime.” Bart said with a breathy giggle.

“Are you up for more?”

Bart propped himself up onto his elbows, and arched a brow, “Is that even a question?”

It was Jaime’s turn to smile and run his tongue over his teeth as he held out a free hand and Bart took it. Jaime pulled him up, spun him around and pushed him down against the workbench, knocking the tech to the far edge. The metal edge bit against his hipbones as Jaime crouched down behind him, spreading his ass and shoving him further up against the smooth surface. It was cold, but welcoming against the flush of his skin, and the metal surface gave a squeaking sound as the cum mixed with sweat on his chest smeared against it. They’d have to clean that up. A thumb ran over the crease of his butt, stopping to gently circle his hole and Bart bit his lip as he knew what was coming. It was another of Jaime’s kinks, and it was one that had crossed timelines. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it, in fact he loved it when Jaime ate him out, but it always came with a flood of memories of his past, or their future, God he hated timelines. Bart gasped as he felt a hot wet pressure push against his hole and he shivered as that dam in his memory broke.

The first time Jaime had indulged in his favourite foreplay, Bart had lost it both physically and mentally. Recall hit him like a crashing wave, moded Blue Beetle releasing him from his limiter collar, hunting him down for days, only to eventually catch him, and punish every entrance he had. Each time he was caught, the Scarab would speak to itself, talking to the host though Bart wasn’t exactly aware of this at the time, and if the host had been ‘good’ the Scarab would give in to this kink. A kink that seemed to transcend even the Scarab’s control over the human within it. It had been a reward. More often than not, once the host had gotten its positive reinforcement and Bart had been throughly wrecked one way, Bart would be hit on the head, knocked out, on occasion sliced up and always assaulted. When he would come too, he would be sore all over, down his throat, and sometimes he swore he could feel bruising so deep inside him he felt like dying. Super speed healing made it all temporary, until the next hunt. And it would happen all over again. Needless to state, the first time Jaime, now Jaime, had done this to him Bart had freaked out. It took Jaime days to convince Bart to talk to him about it, to tell him what was wrong, and when it happened Jaime promised to never do it again. Except Bart insisted they do. To push through the trauma of it. To do something that Bart knew Jaime liked. Not exactly the best psychological redirection, but it had mostly worked. He gave a gasping moan as Jaime pulled his slick muscle from inside him.

“Babe? You good?” Bart felt Jaime’s chin settle on the small of his back, “You crash?” Jaime asked, running a hand up Bart’s leg and settling to rub over Bart’s shaft and balls, “Want me to stop?”

Bart shook his head, “No, no. Totally crash, just need… I really need you inside me. You. Ju-just you.”

Bart squeaked a little when he was pulled up from the metal table and into an office in the back of the shop. Jaime shut the door and brought Bart down onto a comfy couch on top of him, “Just me.” Jaime said, letting Bart straddle his lap.

“Only you.”

Jaime brought a hand up to his own mouth and licked his fingers. He ran the spit-covered digits over the head of his hard cock and Bart batted his hand away as he lifted his hips. Bart reached around and slipped his hand around Jaime’s ridged dick, gripped Jaime by the shoulder to steady himself as he as he slowly sat himself down on it. The heat rushed through him as he sank himself to the hilt. He put his now unoccupied hand on Jaime’s other shoulder to give himself leverage to roll his hips. Jaime moaned in unison with Bart and he slipped his arms around Jaime’s neck and linked his hands together as he lifted himself up and then back down with a hitched gasp, “A little help?”

Hands were on his hips eagerly, fingertips bit into his flesh as he was lifted up and slammed back down at an angle that made him see lightning. He thought he heard Jaime ask him something along the lines of ‘like this?’ and all Bart could do was nod and moan out praise. Bart’s hold around Jaime’s shoulder and neck tightened as their pace quickened. Jaime kept a hand on Bart’s hip to keep them on point, and wrapped his other around Bart’s cock. Bart was butter in Jaime’s hands, melting around the cock inside him, the sucking on his neck, the hand around his own leaking dick. “Jaime! Just like that. Oh Christ it feels so good!” The praise got him what he wanted, as the intensity of thrusts, of slapping flesh against flesh increased. He was going to cum again, it was going to get everywhere, he could feel it building and it was intoxicating. “Gonna…I’m… making me cum!”

“Kind of the point,” Jaime grunted, pressing a kiss to Bart’s lips.

Bart gasped as he started to tremble, to vibrate all over as he felt it building. His body clamped down around Jaime and the vibrations increased, the closer he got. Jaime hissed a string of swears mixing between English and Spanish as he thrusted up and Bart rolled his hips down. Bart’s fingers dug into the back of Jaime’s neck as his body gave into his ability, he bounced up and down Jaime’s length, speeding up and increasing his vibrations to a point that Jaime moaned out that he was coming and Bart gave into his own kink. He sank his body down, taking Jaime as deep as he could and leaned forward to bite down on the base of his lovers neck. Bart felt Jaime cum inside him, the splash of added heat deep against his prostate sent him over the edge. He came in Jaime’s hand, surely all over Jaime, and his dad’s work couch. Bart collapsed against Jaime’s chest, relishing in the warmth, the softening cock inside him and the fact that Jaime was tracing fingers lazily up and down his back, humming softly to him in an equal bliss. Bart tried to mumble that he loved him, that everything was perfect, that Blue was perfect but he wasn’t sure his words were anything close to coherent. Jaime just continued his soft touches, his humming to a song Bart didn’t know and soft kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any feedback: ideas, criticism, hatred, love, all accepted and appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!!


	5. One hour to kill

Jaime had been right. They really were back at square one. The more Bart stared at the now connected two pieces of spliced tech the more he knew he was in over his head. Bart pushed himself up from the table in Jaime’s apartment and groaned. Blue had left him a few hours ago, having to go to class then to his part time job and now Bart was alone longer than he ever liked to be. Jaime had suggested that he get himself his own job considering he graduated high school - with 4.0 though Bart really didn’t see the point - and hadn’t quite decided on college yet. Bart had shrugged at the suggestion and said he was applying, but it was hard when the only past experience he could put on a resume was his supreme ability to break out of alien concentration camps and fight bad guys. Bart sighed, moved the tech into a printer paper box he found, slid it under the sink in the kitchen for safe keeping and ran to Central City. He went straight to “Great Grandpa” Jay’s house and ended up in his room. Bart showered, changed out his clothes, he kept Jaime’s gray hoodie on however, and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and found Barry Allen there, staring daggers at him, Bart raised a hand in greeting, “Hey there G-Barr, how’s it kicking?”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Bart. Where have you been?”

Bart shrugged as he went to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. He went to the cabinet, took two bowls, to a drawer and grabbed two spoons, “Think you could grab that box of honey nut up there?” Bart asked as he brought the milk and set of bowls and spoons on the table. Barry moved from the island he was leaning against and grabbed the box off from the top shelf of the open pantry and sat down next to Bart at the kitchen table, “You going to tell me what’s going on with you, son?” Barry asked, opening the new box of cereal and splitting it evenly between the two bowls. Bart poured milk over the little O’s in both bowls and pulled one bowl towards him and handed the Flash a spoon.

“Shouldn’t you be home with Dad and Aunt Dawn? I mean Don and Dawn?”

Barry took a few bites of his cereal, “It’s a Thursday, Bart. They’re both in school for another three hours.”

“It’s Thursday?” Bart asked, shoveling cereal into his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s Thursday.” Barry repeated and he continued on his own bowl. There was nothing but the sound of crunching and metal scraping against porcelain, Barry sighed after what felt like ages of silence between them. “Bart, we have to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There is a lot to talk about. And I’m not even mentioning about you and that boy-”

“His name is Jaime. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah I’m going to come back to that-”

“Good fucking luck.”

“Bart, I just…” Barry took a breath and looked apologetic, “…watch your language. I don’t want to fight again, okay? You were attacked. It was reported that you phased, that you were unconscious for over twenty-four hours. That was longer than I was out, Bart. We need to get you a thorough check up. Make sure you’re alright – Is that a bruise?” Barry asked, putting his finished massive bowl aside as he reached across the table to touch a dark bruise on Bart’s wrist.

Bart pulled his hand away from his grandfathers reach, “I’ve been a bit sore lately after the attack. Think I got this breaking into the Batsafe last night.”

“You what?”

“Spoilers.”

“Nevermind, nevermind. We’ll get back to that too. You got that last night, and you still have a bruise? Bart, any other injuries that haven’t healed yet?”

Bart finished the last few bites of his cereal and drank the remaining milk from the bowl before he pushed it away, “Not any you want to hear about.”

“So there are more?”

“I told you I’ve been sore. Nothing like this. I didn’t even notice honestly. But I really can’t stay long, got stuff I’m working on.”

“This is serious, Bart.”

“Of course it is, but I really don’t have time.” Bart said quickly.

“Then let’s make time, Bart. You coming home tonight? We can talk then?”

“Um, no promises. I’ve been staying at Jaime’s. I’ll try though. But right now I gotta run.”

Barry stood quickly and zipped around the table to wrap his arms around Bart’s shoulders in a crushing hug. “Keep tabs on your injuries, Bart. I’m worried about you, we’re all worried about you. Just… check in on occasion okay? Outside of ‘work’?”

“Yeah, yeah sure G-Barr.” Bart grunted but he returned the embrace and even nuzzled into his grandfather’s chest. Bart loved Barry, he was proud of him, he was so glad that he was still alive and God did he want Barry to be able to return the pride. But after Wally, the whole situation with Jaime and him he was lucky if… well it didn’t matter. “See ya later Gramps.” Bart broke out of Barry’s hug, grinned at him, put the milk away, dishes in the dishwasher and waved again. “Tell everyone I said hey.”

“You too little B.”

***

Bart made a stop on his way back to Texas. He overshot the state entirely at first, skidding to a halt at the Grand Canyon to scream out into nothingness at the self-imposed frustration he felt. It was a mix of different things that were building up inside him, Iris had told him it was because he was still a teenager and frustration was normal but he didn’t believe it. Tim was the same age as him, he never had this problem, Kon was younger than them technically and he never had screaming matches with his echo. Well he would just laser eye things or crush them… at least Bart didn’t do that. Jaime, even though Jaime was a few years older than him, was still a ‘young adult’, and Bart had never seen Jaime loose it due to pure unadulterated frustration over uncontrollable stupid things. Bart sank down to the reddish brown dirt beneath him and swung his legs out over the edge of the canyon peak he had chosen to scream out from. Problems at home didn’t matter, not presently anyway. Bart had to figure out what the hell was going on with these Speedkiller machines. He had to find that last piece and figure out what the hell was really going on. He screamed again until he couldn’t breath and laid back on the landscape around him. He covered his eyes from the blazing sun and began humming to himself to calm down.

“I love that song. Jon Bellion right?”

Bart jumped to his feet in a ungracious scrambling manner, his muscles tensed in his legs as he got ready to book it out of their and he winced.

“Woah there, Allen. It’s just me, you alright there?”

Bart blinked into the sunlight and missed the goggles on his uniform as he squinted, “Oh, hey Konelcakes. What’s up?”

The Kyptonian frowned a bit at the nickname Bart had affectionately started calling him after they had officially become friends, “Heard you screaming. Super hearing can be a bitch so I came to A, see if you were okay or B, shut you up.”

“Yeah dude, tots crash. Just ya know… screaming at my echo.”

Kon arched a perfect brow, “Screaming at your echo… over the Grand Canyon… and then humming a quite depressing yet arguably beautiful indie pop artist’s song? Yeah… ‘tots crash’.”

“I think I liked you better when you didn’t give a shit about me.”

“So did I. You go see Flash?” Kon asked.

“This part of your B plan?”

“Honestly I’m just trying to get you away from that edge there, Kid. You don’t look ‘crash’.”

Bart forced a grin, “Not gonna hurt myself here Konel. I like myself too much.”

“No you don’t. But sure let’s lie to each other. So what’s got you out here? Thought you were hanging at Jaime’s?”

He nodded, “Yeah I am. He’s at work. So I ran home to get a change of clothes and got caught by the Flash.” Bart shrugged and walked over to Kon who seemed a bit relieved when he did so, “But yeah, he knows I’m grounded, just kind of, discussed a go plan for when I’m back to action and such.”

“You know I can hear the differences in people’s heartrates when they lie, right? Tim hates it. But I’ve kind of learned not to pry. So then, that’s your next move?”

“My next move?” Bart repeated, reaching out a fisted hand to his friend.

Kon met it with an equally clenched fist and shrugged as they bumped, “I mean with the plan you and Jaime have been cooking up. I’m assuming you haven’t just been sitting around playing games and fucking.”

Bart didn’t answer as he tried to think it through. Jaime hadn’t exactly said they shouldn’t involve Kon-el. Just expressed some concerns regarding it. It couldn’t hurt to ask, discreetly of course. “Plenty of both actually. And my next move is none of you, or your ‘not boyfriend’ Tim’s business.”

“Cold.”

“But seriously, I said I’d stick to the being grounded thing, and I have been. I mean, if you don’t count the piecing together of revamped reach tech then I’m doing exactly that. Speaking of, have you happened to notice an alien metal piece, most likely an off green, maybe glowing, hanging out with Clark? Do you call him Clark? Or do you call him dad? Or brother? That is kind of weird isn’t it?”

“I don’t really call him anything. And you’d have to be more specific. Sounds like you’re describing kryptonite and no, he doesn’t have that lying around.”

“Damn. Well if you notice anything that fits that description, let me know?”

“Sure, I’m assuming you’re talking about Reach tech? Why not ask Rob?” Kon asked walking with Bart further away from the drop-off of the canyon.

“And have him run and tell Batman?”

“Why would it matter if Batman finds out? You’re just putting together some scrap alien metal.” Kon said quickly with a grin putting his hands in his jean pockets, “But I can convince him to not tell the big bad Bat if it’s that important to your being grounded plan.”

Bart perked up at the mention of asking Tim, and keeping it secret, “Really? That’s so crash! It would be so helpful, I mean I didn’t find the third piece in the Batcave so if Supes doesn’t have it I’m kind of out of options.”

Kon arched a brow, “Broke into the Bat sanctuary huh? Nice. I’m meeting Tim in about an hour for lunch. Some hole in the wall in Bludhaven he likes to go too. Meet us there and I can ask him for you. Sound good?”

“A whole hour? What am I supposed to do until then?” Bart whined with an added huff.

“I don’t know, Bart. But you’re smart, you’ll figure something out.” Kon pulled his hands from his pockets and reached out to clasp Bart on the shoulder, “See you in an hour.” Bart nodded as he felt Kon’s strong fingers grip into his shoulder and give him a little reassuring shake and the Kryptonian left him there. 

***

Bart wasted time running around the Grand Canyon twice, then back to Jaime’s apartment with forty-five minutes to spare. He checked on the box under the sink making sure it was still there, and then cleaned the dishes that were soaking from earlier. He wiped down the counters, straightened the pillows on the futon couch, dried, and put away the dishes. Forty minutes. He sighed, and started to alphabetize the comic books Jaime had when he heard the key in the door.

“Carino? Baby you here? Brought you home bagels.”

“Oh good your back!” Bart beamed, zipping up to his hero as Jaime shut the door behind him. Blue smiled at him and handed him the box of delicious breads. Bart took them and put them down on the counter and Jaime frowned, “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked and Bart surprisingly, even to himself, shook his head ‘no’.

“Que? You? Not hungry? Did hell freeze over?” Jaime said with a chuckle of disbelief.

Bart shrugged, “Just, not really hungry.”

Jaime tried to brush the genuine shock of Bart not being hungry off with a shrug, but even Bart was surprised by his genuine lack of stomach pangs. He hadn’t eaten since the cereal with his Gramps, and before that he hadn’t eaten much except a protein bar Jaime had stashed in his room. “What’s with that look?” Jaime asked, as he shrugged out of his backpack and tossed it onto the couch.

“Nothing really.”

“Bart, what’s wrong? Normally I don’t even make it through the door without you jumping on me and telling me all about everything new you tried to eat, new shows you came across, some whim trip you made to Canada. I even brought you food and you’re just kind of… blah. Anything happen while I was out?”

Bart opened his mouth, but realized he was just going to repeat himself again. He took a breath and let it out in a low whistle, “I ran home to get a change of clothes. P.s. I’ll wash what I borrowed, bring it back, but can I keep this sweater?”

“You know that’s my fav one right?” Jaime muttered, but he nodded anyway, “Yeah you can keep it.”

“Sweet.”

“Anything else happen while you were left on your own? Start any wars? Save any kittens? Give it up to me, Bart. Something’s wrong, I kind of know you plus – oh my god why don’t you just butt out, bug? Thank you – Babe, just, I’ll listen if you want.” Jaime finished with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, a tell that he was either anxious, or unsure what to do. He moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and tossed a second to Bart who caught it.

Bart knew he had about thirty minutes until he was supposed to meet Kon and Tim and he was torn on if he should go or not. Jaime was leaning against the counter drinking the neon blue liquid in his hand and Bart followed the motion. He took a few sips and noticed that it tasted sour, but he was sure the electrolytes would help the off feeling he had. He forced down over half the bottle before he closed the lid and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think Gramps is still upset about us... Kind of had a bit of a thing over some cereal earlier.” He finally said quickly, “But I also ran into Kon at the Grand Canyon. Ran around it a few times… or once? I don’t remember. Screamed it out like Milagro taught me too. Oh, Konelcakes doesn’t know anything about Reach tech floating around the old fortress of solitude or the family farm, but he said Tim might have seen something I missed and offered to ask him for me at lunch in about… twenty-three minutes? Wanna come with?”

Jaime stared at him, “So… nothing happened while I was out huh? – That’s called sarcasm. Like you didn’t know – So where we meeting them?”

“Bludhaven?”

“Got it.” Jaime finished his bottle, tossed it in the trash, took Bart’s, finished that too and turned on Bart quickly after he tossed the second bottle, “Hey. You know it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re dating me. Or that we’re both dudes. It’s because we’re both hero’s.”

“Yeah yeah. That’s what he says every time HE brings it up. But he works alongside Iris. I mean, yeah she isn’t super, not in this timeline, but they work together, she knows his identity, breaking every damned rule he spouts out at me. It isn’t fair. Sure he means well or whatever, but it isn’t fucking fair! Judging me like that when he had that weird thing with Ha-” Bart’s words came out with super speed and Jaime reached out and hugged him quickly, whispering that it was okay. Bart snapped his mouth shut, knowing that he really didn’t need to have a teenager rage fit when he had somewhere to be in fifteen.

“Calm down, hermano. No need to get so grouchy. I mean Christ if this is how you are going to be hungry we’re stopping and getting you a burger on the way to lunch. I can’t handle you being grumpy-gills and Khaji Da giving me what for at the same time.”

Bart smiled a little. He always liked when Jaime tried to cheer him up, or diffuse a situation. It was almost always tied into some kind of playful insult, a tactic he had learned by growing up with a younger sister. It didn’t solve the problem, but it only deepened the heart pounding adoration he had for the older hero. “Fine, fine. Sorry I vented, babe.” Bart said softly, breathing Jaime in deeply as he linked his arms behind that strong back.

“Always allowed, ese. For a modest fee.”

“I’ll buy you lunch.”

“If you weren’t so deranged from starvation, I’d say I want you for lu – Bugs you know I don’t mean it literally. You’re killing the thing we got going here, man – how about I meet you there? Tim’s usual place?”

Bart nodded, turned to leave but stopped, "Jaime, after lunch, let me be your dessert." he said with a quick grin and a gentle tug on the goatee hair growing in on Jaime's chin. 

"You're getting good at this teasing thing. I can just eat you up." 

"Plan on it."


	6. Outlaws and Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (cut in half because it was getting waaaaay toooooo long), further's our hero's search for the third Reach Tech piece. With the help of some friends.

Bart skidded into Bludhaven with a little time to spare. Went to the ‘hole in the wall’ place quite adequately named ‘Whole in a Whall’ and set claim to a large booth. He waved over Jaime and Kon as they walked through the restaurant door, obviously meeting outside as they did the man side hug thing after the door closed behind them. Both drew looks from those they passed and Bart felt a grin settle on his lips with a smug satisfaction that Jaime was with him. Just him.

“It’s a good feeling isn’t it?”

Bart jumped as the words were whispered in his ear. He had no idea that Tim had ‘Robinend’ in to the establishment and slipped right into the booth next to him. “Oh my God, Tim!” Bart exclaimed shifting in his settled spot as he tried not speed it out of the booth in his startled state, “Don’t do that to me dude. Seriously.”

Tim laughed and did a little shake of his head to move his bangs out of his face, “Jumpy today, eh Bart?”

“Was just focused on something else…”

“Jaime’s tight shirt? Or maybe that booth of girls he just politely smiled at, causing that pretty one to blush? Yeah I can see why that would distract you.”

“What would distract who?” Kon asked as he slid in next to Tim.

Bart shot a glare at Tim who muttered a ‘nothing’ with an added Robin grin as he picked up a menu. Bart shook his head as Jaime sat down in next to him with a questioning brow, “I miss something?”

“Nope. What took you so long to get here?” Bart asked quickly.

“Not all of us can make it from Waco to Bludhaven in three minutes flat without boom tech, ese.”

“Right, forgot flying takes a bit longer,” he teased, sliding a menu across the table to Jaime and then to Kon. Bart felt a little inadequate setting between the Blue Beetle, Robin and Superboy. Even though he was taller than Jaime and Tim, and faster than all of them; he still felt… less. Bart began tapping his hand on the top of his thigh beneath the table as he stared at all the choices on paper before him, finding nothing he wanted. Jaime reached out under the table to place his hand over Bart’s tapping one saying nothing to him as he squeezed it gently. Bart watched as Jaime looked across the table at Kon and Tim and started a conversation about ‘work’. How things were going, if anything new was happening in the last few days Jaime hadn’t been ‘on the clock’. They ordered food, Bart faked his hunger after Jaime had given him a concerned look and ordered four separate dishes, and when it arrived he forced himself to eat it all. Minus the choking down two plates of lasagna, a calzone and side bowl of Italian sausage it was fun to just sit and hang with friends. Kon and Tim had obviously furthered their ‘not’ relationship; Tim was sitting close to Conner, almost leaning against him when he had finished his food and even picked fries off Kon’s plate. It was kind of cute, except when Tim noticed Bart was staring, he sat up and shifted positions. Dishes were gone, leftovers packed up and Bart was sipping coffee as the check was laid on the table. He reached out to pay it, but Tim snatched it up and laid down a handful of crisp bills. Benefits of being an adopted Wayne kid.

“Thanks Timmybear.” Bart said, reaching across the table to hug the boy wonder, though granted he really was ‘Red Robin’ now, so not really a ‘boy wonder’ anymore but whatever. The Robin’s were hard for Bart to keep track of, “You guys off?” He asked, chewing his lip a little as he leaned against Tim, not taking his arms from around Tim’s shoulders in the awkward hug he had on him. The subject of speedkiller tech pieces hadn’t been brought up, but he really hadn’t wanted to ruin the actual fun they were having talking about old missions, stupid pranks and old crushes through lunch.

Tim seemed to slowly give in to Bart’s insistent hug, “Thought you were going to ask me about Reach tech that you might have missed last night?”

“So I did miss a piece?” Bart asked, looking up at Tim from his snuggled in position.

Tim shook his head, “It’s not in the cave.”

Jaime leaned across the table, he opened his mouth to say something but Kon beat him too it as he leaned over and whispered something in Tim’s ear. Bart didn’t catch what Kon said, but he couldn’t miss Tim’s blush or the hitched intake of breath as he nodded. “But I know where it is.” Tim said quickly, shrugging Bart off him gently.

“You do!”

“Seriously, ese?” Jaime asked, “Where?”

“You aren’t going to like it.”

“I don’t like a lot of this,” Jaime said quickly, “But Bart and I need to find that piece.”

Bart felt his chest swell a bit as Jaime spoke. Not only because he loved listening to Jaime talk, his accent was to die for, but any time Jaime said anything about them working together, being together, it was a mushy as hell fault but Bart loved it. He was fidgeting with his coffee mug and trying his hardest not to give Jaime ‘fuck me now’ eyes when he caught two word’s that dragged him back to the ‘now’.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“Todd. Jason Todd. He has it.” Tim repeated, and Bart couldn’t help but notice the unimpressed scowl that settled on Kon’s face at the mention of the former Robin. The very Robin that Tim had tried to live up too, even seemingly adored in a strange way. A threat.

Bart had to make sure he was hearing right, he shook his head and tried to speak but only gaped. Jaime was pushing his palms into his temples as he groaned, “Todd, a.k.a Red Hood, or once-a-Robin-but-he-was-murdered-then-came-back-and-I’m-still-a-little-angry-though-rightfully-so-about-it Jason? The one who tried to kill you Tim, he’s the one that has the last piece of this ‘speedkiller’? How the hell does he even know it exists? – What does that even mean? Yes. Yes, the one who made me that offer a few years back, just shut it – why the hell would he even want it?”

“What part of that was directed at us?” Kon asked, a little annoyance in his tone as he glared across the table. Jaime muttered an apology.

Bart took a sip of Jaime’s coke to coat his dry mouth, “Timbo, are you sure he has it? I mean… that could be really really messy. He isn’t exactly one of the ‘good’ guys.”

“He isn’t a ‘bad’ guy either, Bart. He, Kori and Roy do the same things we do, just without the… blessing?” he looked up at Kon, “Is that a good word for it? I’m really not sure. Anyway, they do the same thing without the go ahead from the League. Doesn’t make them bad.”

“It just makes them rogue.” Kon said with a low huff.

“Maybe, but not bad.” Tim cut across quickly. They had scooted away from each other ever so slightly, obviously Jason Todd was an ‘issue’ within their not-relationship, Bart mentally noted it to ask one or each of them the ‘whys’ at a later date.

“Well,” Bart said after a few moments of silence, “At least I don’t have to go ask Batman for it. Plus.”

“Still a stick, hermano. A very big stick.” Jaime said off handedly but he did nod, “But sure, good news, not the Bat.”

Bart rolled his eyes at Blue, “So… where can we find him? Jason and his Outlaws?” Bart asked after returning his stare to Tim, “And don’t tell me I won’t like it. I’m figuring Gotham but you know… specifics are good.”

“Last I saw him-” Tim stopped suddenly as his phone beeped. He reached into his jean pockets and pulled it out. At the same time, Kon and Jaime’s phone’s went off and Bart looked around as they grabbed for the devices. Bart caught the text that popped up on Jaime’s screen. It was an automated message from a blocked sender: Mount Justice Comms. Squad B had a mission, and Bart wasn’t invited. All three stood up at the same time and Bart jumped to join them, and in sync they all shut him down.

“That’s a whole lot of no, Bart.”

“No deal Allen, you’re still grounded.”

“Hermano, what are you thinking? You can’t come with us.”

Bart’s eyes narrowed. He hated everything about being told ‘no’. He hated it even more with the frequency it was told to him. Or maybe it was just due to teenager – though twenty within a year and some change thank you – hormones. “Yeah? And which of you is going to stop me?” he baited, as he followed them out of the café. Conner and Tim looked at Bart, then to Jaime as though he could diffuse the ginger; the beetle snorted a laugh and shrugged, mumbling something along the lines of ‘good luck’.

Bart relented his bristled stance of ‘fight me’ however, when Jaime reached out and grabbed him by the hand and leaned over, “Will you hang at the Mount and wait for me to get back?” he asked softly in Bart’s ear.

“I don’t like you going without someone to watch your back, babe.” Bart replied, glancing over to Tim and Kon who were giving him a ‘what the hell does that mean’ look, “That came out wrong, my bad. I don’t like you going without me to watch your back.”

Jaime smiled that disgustingly charming smile, “It does always make me feel safer with you there. I mean… what does armor even do?”

“Oh my god, you liar.” Bart grinned but he nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’ll wait.”

“After we get back, we’ll finish this little conversation.” Tim said quickly, “And Bart, I won’t tell. Scouts honor.”

“You were never a boy scout.” Conner stated flatly.

Tim turned on him and grinned, “I have a uniform for it. I’ll wear it for you sometime.”

Bart watched as Kon went a little red in the face and Bart thought it was now going to be one of his favourite memories about the clone. It was almost cute.

Conner coughed, “I’ll… I’ll remember that.” He turned to Jaime and Bart, “Meet you at the Mount.”

“Roger.”

***

“I am so bored!” Bart yelled as he stretched in the rec-room after hour four of continuous Skyrim. Which felt like days to the speedster. He put down the controller and crossed his arms over his chest as one of his feet began to tap anxiously. He was finally, no maybe the better word was ‘actually’ hungry and wanted to run out for something to eat, but couldn’t. Bart had said he would wait. Which meant he could be stuck with nothing, starving, for Batman knows how long. He decided to fall back on old habits and scavenge. He ran to the lockers that were kept down next to the training hall, and ransacked them. Gently of course. He went down the line of lockers and found nothing until he hit Jaime’s; it was stacked with boxes of protein bars, and bags of Chicken Wizzies. The Wizzies had a sticky note on to top of the stack with a quickly drawn heart and ‘J’. He smiled and grabbed three bags continuing down the line due to curiosity as he munched. When he opened Tim’s there was another sticky. Bart arched a brow and snatched up the paper. 

 

Hey there little thief. I knew you’d come looking for something to eat one day, so I’ve kept this in here just in case. Nightwing told me that his Kid Flash would always come looking for snacks after missions, during briefs – Figured you’d be the same way. I have stuff in my room. Feel free. – RR

 

Bart smiled softly as he pocketed the note, shut all the locker doors and ran to Tim’s room within the Mount. Each of them had a room within Mount Justice, though the majority of the team had homes, families, or school they went back to when missions were completed. Bart secretly liked having them. Because often in Bart’s case, Barry and Iris were busy with Don and Dawn and he didn’t want to get in the way there or at the Garrick’s. He slid to a halt in front of Tim’s open room door and began his search. He tossed the three empty bags of Chicken Wizzies and opened drawers, trunks and the closet frowning when he couldn’t find anything he wanted. Tim was just like Jaime. All protein bars. He looked through the boxes of highly packed healthy bars and found the jackpot. Doritos. Cool Ranch, Spicy Nacho and “Guacamole? Heck yes!” Bart said to himself grabbing the bag and opening it with excitement. He was gorging himself on a second party sized bag when he heard voices down the hall. Bart ran back to the rec-room and found Jaime and Kaldur’ahm.

“Welcome back! How’d it go? Hey Kaldie.” Bart said holding out a hand to high five the Atlantean, who had learned some time ago to just go with it when it came to Bart.

“It went efficiently. Your speed was missed. I have heard the League has had some headway with the case regarding you and the Flash. We hope to have you back on deck soon.” Kal said with a small smile and Bart nodded. Holding out a closed fist as Kal moved to leave the rec-room. He gave it a quick bump with his own and then pulled it back spreading his palm and fingers like an explosion just like Bart had taught him. Which Milagro had originally taught him, but Bart didn’t tell people that. With their leader gone, Bart turned on Jaime, “So what was the mission? Give me the deet’s, babe.”

Jaime had moded down and his chest was heaving. It had obviously been physically taxing, and Bart zipped down the hall to Jaime’s locker, grabbed a water bottle, filled it and brought it back to him, “Here, looks like it was a good one?”

Jaime was nodding as he took the bottle and drank from it deeply, “Like Kaldur said, it went well.”

Bart grinned, “So you kicked ass?”

Jaime returned the grin, “Who do you think you’re talking too?”

“Oh, my hero.”

“I better be.”

Bart’s grin broadened and he held up the mostly gone bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos he had, “Hungry?”

“Nah. Glad you’re just eating, ese. I’m going to go get cleaned up, then I’m taking you out for el postre.”

“Oh where are we going – Oooooh. Then make sure you hurry.” Bart said eagerly.

Jaime nodded, reached down and smacked Bart on the ass, “Give me ten.”

“So long?”

“You’ll make it.”

“Oh, but barely,” Bart whined, and Jaime just laughed. Leaving Bart alone in the rec-room. He finished the chips, threw the bag away, and apparently eating four plates of food earlier, three bags of chicken wizzies and two bags of Doritos wasn’t quite enough. Bart resisted the urge to run back to Tim’s room for a third bag and began to pace. Within five minutes he gave in to his stomach and headed back down the hall to the stash. He passed Kon as he whipped down the hall; the clone had on a pair of jeans, no shirt and had a towel in his hand running over his hair.

“Hey Allen, where you off too in a hurry?”

“Tim’s secret stash. If you see Blue before me, will you tell him I’m there?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Konnelcakes!”

Bart made it into Tim’s room where the door was still open. He went back to the closet and snatched the top bag of Doritos and laid into them. This bag was regular nacho flavor, and the artificial orange powder that speckled the triangles was delicious as he ate them, licking his fingers as he continued. He lost track of the seconds, the minutes, as he chowed down the crunchy contents and was startled when he heard his name being called. Bart looked up as Jaime walked through Tim’s room door nudging it as he did so causing it to swing shut, “There you are, baby. You ready to head out?”

“Mhm, let me just wash my hands.” Bart washed his hands in the bathroom, threw away the evidence of his snacking and when he came back into the room, Jaime was over in the closet. “What you looking at?” Bart asked.

Jaime had a protein bar in his hands and was reading the ingredients, “Conner told me you were in here. He also mentioned that Tim had some good bars I might like. He’s right, these have some good stuff in them. Good for after work outs…” Jaime muttered, tossing the bar back into the box it came from as Bart walked over.

“Want me to steal you one?” Bart asked softly.

“No, I’ll just look for the brand next time I buy some. Ready to get it out of here?”

“Yeah, after yo-”

The door burst open suddenly and Bart jumped. He instinctually pushed Jaime into the closet and shut the doors with his speed. “Que? What the hell?” Jaime asked and Bart put a hand over his mouth. Jaime arched a brow in question and Bart mouthed a ‘sorry, habit’. He turned to look through the louvered closet doors and saw Tim, arms wrapped around Kon’s neck, grinding against him as they heavily kissed.

“I can find that uniform?” Tim panted, breaking the kiss and taking a step towards the closet where Jaime and Bart were hidden. Kon grabbed him and shook his head looking right over Tim to the closet with a smirk, he then drew those ice blue eyes back to the Robin and the kissing resumed.

Bart felt Jaime tap him on the shoulder and he looked over to see him mouth ‘did he just see us’ with added hand signals to try and keep their sound minimal. Bart backed up against him so that he could try to whisper, “He must have. He has that Predator vision. Should we try to book it?”

“He was the one who sent me here. To the closet.”

“Are you saying he wants us to watch them? Oh god, Tim is gonna flip.”

It was Jaime’s turn to cover Bart’s mouth and he pointed through the slits in the louvered doors as Kon flipped Tim around and pushed him down onto the bed. Tim ripped off his domino mask, throwing it across the room where it hit the closet doors and he grinned, staring right at them through the same slits they spied from. The kinky bastards. Bart licked Jaime’s palm slowly and Jaime relented and let his mouth go.

“What should we do?” Bart whispered, backing up so he was flush against Jaime, the little closet giving them minimal room to move around. The slick sound of scarab tendrils hit Bart’s ears as Jaime reached around and pointed out the small slits, “We watch? Or we run?” Jaime whispered.

"I hate decisions..." 

"Want me to make the call?" 

Bart looked up, "I think we already made it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: love, hate, suggestions, requests, comments... all and always welcome. Thank you for reading!


	7. Is three a crowd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of "Outlaws and Closets". The NSFW half (I compiled a portion of the last chapter into this one, so if you're re-reading a paragraph or so, my apologies). Warning: more Khaji love in this chapter, a smidge of angst, a little bit of lies, nothing too out of the ordinary.

Bart felt those slick metallic living tendrils slide over his hips and up his abdomen, “Jaime-”

“I have control. I have control.” Jaime muttered,and Bart craned his neck to the side to look into Jaime’s eyes, both brown. No yellow. Bart stared at him for a moment, and nodded slowly. Bart felt those metallic appendages push up his shirt and hoodie and Bart shivered as air hit his exposed skin. Jaime hands joined the metal and Bart sucked in his stomach at the contact, skin getting goose bumps over it with the stimulation. The position was awkward, Jaime behind him, less than two feet of maneuvering room, blue scarab tentacles acting as extra hands for Jaime to touch him with. Jaime’s fingers dipped beneath the basketball shorts Bart had thrown on back at the Garrick’s and ran horizontally over his narrow hips. Bart’s attention was temporarily taken as he heard Tim beg. The ex-robin was covered in scars, in healing bruises and fresh cuts, his muscular lithe body was ass up, head in the pillows and his arms were both reaching back, spreading himself as wide as he could for the clone. Kon had a hand on Tim’s shoulder, pushing him down in the mattress and the other was slickening up his own massive cock. Bart couldn’t take his eyes off of them, and he gave a longing whine as Tim spouted out filthy, dirty things. About how much he wanted Kon to fuck him, about how he had missed being stretched by him, filled by him; Conner glanced back over to the closet, he grinned at them, then looked back down at Tim, he whispered something, something about Jason, and Tim was nodding.

Bart was brought back to his own predicament when fingers wrapped around his stiffening dick, “I didn’t know you liked to watch, ese.” Jaime whispered, as he leaned forward, which pushed Bart forward too against the closet doorframe. Bart reached out and gripped the frame to steady himself as metal slipped in his shorts and pushed them down, leaving him in just the brief’s he had tossed on. It was maybe another minute before he was out of those too and Jaime was kissing up Bart’s neck. Bart gaped as Jaime slowly slipped his hand up and down Bart’s dick, he looked down, but one of the scarab tendrils slipped up his chest and cradled his chin to lift his head up so he could look right out one of the slits in the door. “Go ahead, mirar.” Blue whispered, hooking his chin over Bart’s hoodie covered shoulder to Bart assumed look down at him. The excitement was too much, watching Kon push that thick head against Tim’s wagging back and forth ass, Jaime touching him, the overall naughtiness of it, “Fuck me.”

Bart felt Jaime grin, the tightness of his lower jaw against Bart’s shoulder, “While you watch them?”

Bart started to nod, but he knew Jaime wanted more than that. He wanted Bart to tell him, so he kept nodding. “Yes. Fuck me while I watch them.” He steadied himself with one hand and reached back with the other, pulling at Jaime’s jeans. He fumbled as he heard Kon grunt out how tight Tim was, and Tim let out a throaty moan that made Bart’s dick twitch. Jaime helped him out, letting go of the speedsters cock momentarily as he undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans. Bart felt Jaime pull out his own hard dick, the hot hard flesh pushed right up between his ass cheeks and Bart started to tremble with anticipation. He used his fumbling free hand to reach for his hole, fingers pushing in with super speed partially due to excitement, and to quickly prep himself. Jaime grabbed him by the wrist, “Easy there, baby. I got it.” Jaime whispered softly, holding Bart’s wrist behind him for leverage as he angled himself against Bart’s entrance. Bart was nodding against the hold the blue tendril had on him, biting his lip hard until he almost tasted blood as Jaime inched his way inside him. When Jaime thrust up into him, Bart lurched forward, almost rattling the doors as he caught himself on the doorframe again. His eyes widened as he caught Tim being pulled up from the bed back against Kon’s chest as he was put on display for them. Spread wide and moaning Conner’s name. Bart came at the sight, his cum splashed against the wooden doors and Jaime hissed as he tightened around him. Bart was panting as Jaime pulled out, and thrust hard back to the hilt to grab his attention, “You’re gonna make me jealous.” He teased, kissing Bart’s neck with added nips that caused Bart’s breath to hitch with the knick of pain. His cock was at attention almost instantly, “God just… I-love-you-so-much-don’t-stop.”

“Dios I love you too, Bart.”

******* 

Tim had a lot of stamina. And that was saying a lot coming from a speedster. Bart was propped up against the back of the closet, Jaime was holding him up, his legs were wrapped around Jaime’s waist and his hands were balled up in the shirt Blue was still wearing. His shoulder blades dug into the drywall behind him, and the fact that both of them were still mostly clothed was quite helpful considering. Jaime thrusted up into him and the angle made the penetration deep and delicious.

“Are you still watching, ese?”

Bart’s grip in the back of the white cotton shirt Jaime wore tightened as he nodded. Bart’s green eyes hadn’t left the explicit scene through the louvered doors. He groaned as Jaime sucked at his throat, just beneath the ear, teeth grazing skin, “Tell me what they’re doing?” he whispered between nips.

“I...” Bart swallowed hard, “Why for?”

Jaime gave a breathy chuckle, “Por qué no?” he asked with an added nibble of flesh.

Bart shivered as Jaime’s hips pulled back, and his grip tightened both on his back and around Jaime’s hips to stop the loss of contact. “Naughty. Play fair, Blue.” Bart whispered, finding his boyfriends lips hungrily. Jaime’s tongue pushed past his parted lips in time with a hard thrust of his hips and Bart broke the kiss to moan. Bart’s grip moved from clutched white fabric to Jaime’s neck and scalp as he looked over his shoulder through the slits, “Kon has Tim on… top of him… God they are totally getting off on this…” he whispered between panted moans.

“So are you, ese. Keep going.”

Bart’s nails dug into Jaime’s scalp as the hero’s slow teasing movements increased, Bart obliged him. “They’re both facing this way. Tim’s back to Kon’s chest. They’re both so sweaty, shit, Tim’s is so bossy, it’s really hot… he’s… oh fuck.” Bart took a deep breath as he heard Tim tell Kon to wreck him. To do him harder.

“Mm?” Jaime grunted through gritted teeth as Bart started to vibrate with anticipation of the scene on the opposite side of the door.

“Conner’s holding Tim by the back of his knees, spreading his legs wide, Jesus all of him wide. Kon’s fucking him with that massive cock while Tim is jerking himself off. Jaime, shit Tim’s going to cum.”

“Yeah, not far behind him.”

Bart had taken extra care to not touch the exposed scarab beneath Jaime’s shirt, but he wanted to feel more skin. He wanted to scrape and leave marks on Jaime’s defined back and he slipped his hands beneath the collar of the fabric, digging fingernails into tanned skin. Jaime hissed, “Do you want to be fucked like that? By an enorme Kryptonian cock?” He asked, his tone a mix between playful and baiting.

“Who needs… Kryptominaman?” Bart tried to ask, his words failing him as Jaime struck gold within him, he was so close Bart swore he saw electricity erupt from his own body. And then, everything stopped.

“Is that a yes, Bart Allen?”

“What?” Bart groaned, “Baby don’t stop.” He whined, his body trembling at the sudden halt of sensations rocking through him. Jaime didn’t answer him, but his grip tightened, almost painfully as Jaime picked up his rhythm again. Hard, fast and with perfect aim. Bart’s fingers raked up Jaime’s back again, fingers brushing over the protruding scarab and he couldn’t help but notice that it was hot to the touch and pulsing.

“Bart Allen…” Jaime whispered, his lips were against Bart’s ear and his breathing was strained, “do you want to mate with the Superboy?”

Bart was shaking his head back and forth, “No. Fuck no. Shit, Jaime, you keep hitting me there I’m going to cum!”

Jaime was nodding, but he still hadn’t looked up at him, so Bart helped. He brought his hands from Jaime’s back to run fingers up through his black hair, pulling at it as gently as his state would allow. He caught Jaime’s gaze and it was then that he saw it, one yellow eye, one brown. Jaime, or perhaps Khaji da tried to glance away, but Bart held him firmly between two hands as he squeezed his legs to attempt to push Jaime deeper inside him, “Te amo.” Bart panted out, looking into each iris separately, hoping he was making his point. Making himself clear, and easing the paranoid scarab’s mind, “Both of you.” Jaime’s averted gaze was on him with a vengeance. Each eye dilated separately, which was a bit concerning, but Bart didn’t have the chance to question it as one of the armored spikes that moded Blue would use in battle shot out of the scarab on Jaime’s back. The sound of tearing fabric was drowned out by Tim’s loud moaning of Kon’s name. Like everything with the alien tech, the spike moved fluidly, it lurched forward over Jaime’s shoulder and right into the fleshiest part at the base of Bart’s neck. Breaking the skin as Jaime, or Khaji da, or really both kissed him with an equal ferocity as his gaze. His neck felt warm and a little wet, and the blue metal was pulsating inside him giving off a strange feeling he wasn’t sure if he liked or not, but Bart was leaning towards strange-like. Bart kept one arm looped around Jaime’s neck and reached down to stoke himself as Jaime gave into a more animalistic grinding. The kiss was sloppy, and when it broke Bart was a mess. His body burned from pent up release that he was just on the cusp of, his hips ached, he was covered in sweat and precum, and he was almost positive he now was bleeding. Jaime licked up the hot trail of blood, stopping to suck on the soft skin under his jaw line, “Bart, cum for me.”

“I – I, oh God, Jaime!” he moaned, his body shivering into a full blown tremble as Jaime sank into him with a final hit to that bundle of nerves that drove him insane. He came hard, and with a tinge of sweet pain that left his head swimming. When Bart could see the inside of the closet, and no longer had a blissful dizziness throughout him, he was overrun with a separate sensation. He felt hot all over, and wet. Jaime’s breathing was labored as he tried to catch his breath, he had Bart still pinned between his body and the back of the closet and he was… Bart shifted his body a little in his held up position and gave a hiss. Jaime had come inside him, he could tell. The sound their bodies made when Bart moved was proof of that, but even though he could feel the thick liquid inside him, Jaime was still, very much hard.

“Jaime… babe look at me.”

Jaime didn’t look up, but he did slip his hands down from the vice like grip he had on Bart’s waist to the backs of his thighs, easing Bart up and off from being wrapped around him. His legs felt a bit like jelly when his feet hit the floor, which caused him to reach out and grab a fistful of Jaime’s shirt to keep himself steady. He groaned as he felt the stickiness start to leak from inside him from gravity and a lacking deterrent; while the scarab armored appendage pulled out of the base of his neck. Bart repeated himself after a few deep breaths, “Baby, look at me.” When he didn’t get a response again, Bart’s grip in his shirt tightened, “Jaime? You’re scaring me…”

Tim and Kon had moved from the bed to the bathroom with the attached shower and from what Bart could hear, they were going at it again. Jaime clenched a fist and looked up and Bart caught the tail end of the orange and yellow disappear from his eyes. Concerned brown irises searched Bart’s body, he stopped at the red abrasions from where his fingers had sunk into Bart’s hips, to the healing blood soaking into the Green Lantern shirt beneath the hoodie, “What did I do to you?” he asked softly.

“Made me see lightning.” Bart replied just as softly. He reached up and covered the puncture wound and tried to grin, “A little rougher than usual. But nothing I didn’t want.”

Blue was shaking his head, he was muttering in a mix of Spanish and English words to himself. No, they were angry, he was talking to the scarab, or more like swearing at the scarab. Bart was catching every few words, and it had nothing to do with the speed that Jaime was muttering.

“Wait, wait, wait; you didn’t…?” Bart asked as he glanced down, he hadn’t imagined it, Jaime was still stiff and leaking. “Did Khaji da…?”

Jaime stopped in his self-berating, “He fucking claimed you – No, I won’t say that, I really need you to shut up now bug. Ese, I swear to fucking God –“ Jaime growled.

“Well that’s a turn of events.”

“Christ, Bart. It isn’t a joke. He took over. Completely. He fucking put me on the back burner and…and did this, to you.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Jaime said with a side of venom.

“I'm not trying too. Like it or not, he is a part of you. And anything that’s you… I love, Blue.” Bart said with a toothy grin.

“Artemis was right. Speedsters are annoying.” Jaime grumbled, but some of his bitterness had dissolved. They both knew Jaime couldn’t change the fact that the scarab was a part of him, that he didn’t always have control, but Bart knew it couldn’t be easy for the 21 year old. “Are you okay?” Jaime asked quickly.

“I’m always okay.”

Jaime made a grumbling sound again, “Think you can speed it to my room here at the Mount? It’s healing but I… at least let me disinfect that-” he paused as he heard water in the attached bathroom turn on, “Comprende?”

Bart let go of Jaime’s shirt and ran his hand down to Jaime’s waist. He tucked his boyfriends softening cock, because it was obviously a complete turn off to realize that your body had been taken over so deeply that the second consciousness in your head got to use your body to cum and still leave you hanging among other things, back in his pants and zipped him up gently, “Comprend-o her-man-o. Will you grab my clothes?” he asked.

Jaime nodded and bent down and picked up Bart’s shorts and briefs, “Book it, babe. We have a lot of shit to still do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Well... if you've been reading this through till now I assume you like it. But: criticism, love, hate, suggestions, corrections all welcome <3


	8. Repercussions of Animal Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions of the Khaji da's 'mating' with Bart. A little deeper insight on how Jaime know's Jason and his Outlaws. A short fluffy transition chapter. <3 Thank you for reading my Bluepulse adventure.

Bart had always been jealous of Jaime’s room within the Mount, and there were a handful of reasons why. It was one of the larger rooms that the original members had, and this one in particular, had been Wally’s. After he had disappeared, Jaime had offered the room to Artemis, to see if she wanted it back considering they had shared it for some time before they both retired. It had been the first time Bart had seen her smile in what had seemed like ages, she told him no through fought back tears, and no one had seen her even grin since. Jaime shut the door behind him with a sigh, “Do you know how hard it is to convince Gar to leave you alone when he can smell everything you’ve done within the last 24 hours?” he asked, tossing Bart's shorts and underwear at him.  
Bart caught it, “He told me it had something to do with his animal DNA or something.”

“Well the fact I have cum all over shirt that he can smell from a mile away doesn’t help.”

Bart felt the heat rise to his cheeks, “Horny little beast. If I said I’m sorry, will that work?”

Jaime rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, my shirt is ruined and I had to lie to the second cutest member of the team about it.”

“Second cutest? That sounds like a baiting, babe. I won’t go for it. I don’t need to know who’s number one.”

Jaime grinned, collapsing on the bed with a huff, “Yeah you do.”

Bart hit Jaime in the arm playfully, “No but seriously… Gar is pretty freaking adorable. If he’s not first, then who is?”

“I am.” Jaime said with a matter of fact tone.

Bart nodded in agreement, “Especially when your hair was longer, could have done it up in bows and barrettes. Milagro would have let me borrow hers.”

Jaime was shaking his head, but his smile was back, and that was all Bart needed, “So, Tim and Kon are most likely going to be a while…” Jaime said, “Are you going to get cleaned up?”

“I am kind of a mess.” Bart grinned, he had not sat down on the bed for that very reason. His thighs were slick and it had gotten even worse after his run to the room; he reached out to Jaime and the blue beetle arched a thick brow at him in question. Bart’s grin turned a bit sheepish as he looked at the carpet beneath him, “Join me? I think you can help me get the places I can’t reach.”

Jaime rolled his eyes with extra exaggeration, “What would you do without me?”

“Where to start…” Bart stated thoughtfully, while still holding his hand out. Jaime took it and pulled Bart to him on the bed. Bart laughed as Jaime kissed him, then pulled back in a hiss of pain as Jaime’s free hand touched the base of his neck, “Ow, shit, stings.”

Jaime’s frown was back, and it was deep enough to leave lines. He pulled Bart down into his lap and started to unzip the hoodie Bart still wore. He carefully pulled off the clothing and then lifted the Green Lantern shirt up over his head leaving Bart naked in Jaime’s lap. Jaime reached for a water bottle on his nightstand and opened it, pouring a bit of the liquid over the quarter sized puncture wound, “Bart… you’re still bleeding.” He breathed out, his brown eyes ran over Bart’s body, noting the bruises from breaking into the batsafe, and the light marks from being grabbed or bumping into things in daily interactions. “You aren’t healing… are you?”

“That’s not true.” Bart said with a shrug, “I am healing, just not as fast as usual.”

“There’s a fucking hole in your neck, dude. I could have killed you!”

“I don’t think that’s what Khaji da was doing.”

Jaime shook his head, “Don’t defend the bug, Bart. Khaji made me hurt you and…” he paused taking in a deep breath with an added shudder, “I just… Jesus, looking at it excites him. He won't stop going buzzing about it.”

Bart took the already blood stained shirt Jaime had taken off him and pressed it to the wound, “Don’t worry about it, babe. Give it a bit and it’ll heal up just fine like always. See this?” he motioned to his wrist, “Got it a day and a bit ago, almost healed. I mean, yeah, usually it takes maybe an hour, but that’s not bad considering most people take ages to heal.” He pulled back the shirt, “did the bleeding stop yet?”

Jaime nodded at him, but Bart knew he wasn’t really paying attention. The Hispanic hero’s mind was racing, most likely thinking what Triage he could administer considering his mother’s medical background. “Let’s go home.”

“But Tim, we, we have to figure out where Jason is, Blue we have to wait.” Bart rattled out quickly, a slight panic going through him as he thought Jaime was suggesting he go back to the Garrick’s or to the Allen’s. He couldn’t show up bleeding, his G-Barr had been concerned enough with a bruise, let alone an open wound.

“It won’t be a problem.”

“Dude if I go home they are going to freak-” Bart started, but Jaime reached out and took the shirt from Bart’s hand, pressing it gently back to his neck.

“I meant my parents, ese. Let my mom take a look.” He paused, “and in regards to the Outlaws…. I have a way to contact them.”

“Wait, seriously? You do? Since when?” Bart asked, and when Jaime didn’t answer him he cracked his knuckles unconsciously and put a pin in the questions till later, “Well… Shouldn’t I get cleaned up first?” Bart relented, “We're both kind of a mess.”

Jaime stood up, helping Bart up as he did so, “Quickly okay? And only because we both know you’re not going to bleed out.”

Bart nodded and hurried to get clean, dragging Jaime with him.

***

Bart still got nervous going over to his boyfriends parent’s house. Bianca and Alberto were beyond nice, and they seemed to like him so at least that wasn’t an issue; but it didn’t mean that they weren’t intimidating as hell. Jaime had bandaged Bart up before they left for El Paso and when they stood in front of the Reyes’ front door the knocks sounded louder than they should have been. Milagro opened the door with headphone’s around her neck, she didn’t look up at first but when she did her lips cracked into a smile, “Jaime! And you brought Bart with you? Mom! Dad! Jaime and Bart are here!”

“Hey Mila, wanna let us in?” Jaime said through a grin. She made a face back at him, but moved out of the way. There were multiple hugs exchanged when they finally made it down the hall into the family room. When he could finally breathe again without crushing hugs from Mrs. Reyes, Jaime told her about Bart’s wound. She pulled him into the bathroom to look him over. Bart over heard quick sentences he didn’t quite understand completely as Bianca scolded Jaime in between her assessments of his injury. Apparently, they had waited too long, and Jaime was supposed to have known better.

“What have you boys been up to?” she asked, eyeing Bart as she worked.

“Oh you know… work stuff,” Bart said quickly as Jaime looked away.

“It’s healing… but you’ll have to keep it clean. I thought you were supposed to be some super healer or something. Mijo, change out these bandages often until it’s scabbed over.” She said glancing back at Jaime who was nodding. She finished her work, clapped Bart on the cheek twice and smiled, “Hungry?”

Bart grinned, “Crash, yeah.”

“What you hungry for?” she asked.

“Anything you’re willing to make, Mrs. Reyes.” Bart said with a grin, “I love your food.”

She smiled back at him, then looked back towards Jaime, “Think you could help your sister with her Advanced Chem?”

“I don’t need Jaime’s help!” Milagro called from the living room. Bart’s grin was fixed as he sped to the couch Milagro was on and collapsed next to her. He leaned against her and reached for one of her headphones, popping it in his ear, “How about I help you, Mils? I’m more than just a pretty face you know.”

“I really don’t need help, Bart. I’m just lazy.”

Bart nodded, “I feel that, homes.”

“Don’t talk like that, you sound stupid.” Milagro said, making a similar ‘please don’t be serious’ face like Jaime did on occasion.

“Fine, fine. But if you need help…” he reached for the text book on the side table next to the couch and pulled it into Milagro’s lap, “I got you, boo.”

“Go away, Bart.”

Bart pulled the headphone out of his ear and rubbed it on his shirt before handing it back, “You’re so mean to me, Mils. You know how much I love you.”

“Shut up, Bart. I love you too, now go away.”

“Are you hassling my sister, hermano?” Jaime said leaning over the back of the couch between Bart and Milagro, “Mind if I borrow your movie buddy, Mila?”

“He is your boyfriend, Jaime. Ask him, not me.” Milagro teased sweetly, but she did smile at Bart and opened the textbook in her lap.

“I’ll expect your report on chapter twelve in the morning,” Bart said as he stood up quickly.

“You’re an idiot.”

Bart stuck out his tongue at the young teenager, and Milagro reciprocated the action. Jaime was shaking his head as he walked down the long hallway of the Ranch Style house to his room in the back of the house. Bart wasn’t far behind him as they walked into Jaime’s room, and shut the door.

“I think she hates me, Blue.”

“Milagro? No, she’s only mean to people she loves. It’s a sign of affection. Think, evil kitten.”

“That’s a visual.” Bart sat down in Jaime’s desk chair and swiveled it around to face the other hero, “Speaking of… I can’t exactly visualize you hanging with Red Hood, Arsenal and Starfire. What did you mean that you have a way to find them? You guys bowl together on the weekends or something?”

“I’m usually with you on the weekends, Bart.”

“My favourite part of the week. So then how do you know the Outlaws?”

Jaime sat down at the foot of his old bed and laid back against it, “Almost three years ago, the Red Hood approached me. He actually sat right there.” Jaime gestured blindly towards where Bart sat. “Offered me an out. If I wanted it. I guess he saw the aftermath of the Reach occupation… I know you did.”

Bart nodded, but he was sure Jaime didn’t see him, “Yeah… yeah I remember, babe. Okay. So he asked if you wanted to be one of his little outlaws? Why didn’t you go? After the occupation, everyone distanced themselves from you. I mean, we’re all Kosher now, but still.”

“I stayed for Tye.” Jaime said with what Bart assumed was a shrug as the springs beneath him groaned.

“Oh,” Bart said, spinning in the desk chair to distract himself from the sudden drop he felt in his stomach, “That makes sense.” He felt stupid as he recognized the pang deep in his gut, jealousy. Stupid, stupid jealousy. He shook it off, Tye was Jaime’s friend never anything more, and Bart and Tye actually got along. There was no reason for the sensation and it was embarrassing. “Maybe you should have joined them,” Bart said softly, “It might have been easier for you.”

The springs in Jaime’s bed protested as he pushed himself up to look at Bart, “Are you serious?” he asked, “If I left then-”

“I know, I know. You and Tye are best friends. But really, I’m sure Tye could have hoofed it with a group like Jason’s. I mean, shit, the whole Runaway gang.”

“He isn’t the only reason I stayed, Bart.”

Bart continued spinning in the chair, “Right, right the team. And Zatanna. You were crushing on her so hardcore back then. I know Jaime. I was just making an observation-” he was stopped short in his spinning as Jaime grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled him toward the bed.  
Jaime pulled Bart up to the edge of the twin mattress, “I stayed for you too, Bart. I didn’t understand it really at the time, but I couldn’t leave you.”

“You’re just saying that.” Bart mumbled as he cracked his knuckles subconsciously.

“Are you really going to make me get all sappy and shit with you, hermano? It may not have been what it is now, but you were still important to me then, I couldn’t leave you.”

“Jaime, I…”

“Do you have your uniform handy?” Jaime said quickly.

“What?” Bart asked, looking up from his forced fixation of his own hands, “I mean, yeah of course I do. Bene’s of the Speedforce. Why?”

“Good.”

“Do you think it’ll be a fight to get the piece? With Red Hood and his crew?” Bart asked as his leg started to shake in anticipation. He may finally get to see some action, and it was exciting.

“Anything’s possible. But I’m not worried about it.”

“You sure? It is Jason Todd. Roy and Kori. I mean, have you seen Starfire? Like actually seen her?”

“Still not worried about it. They don’t have a speedster.”

“Oh sure, a living weapon trained by the Bat, a marksman who basically can’t miss and a super strong alien bombshell with star bolts.” Bart said with a shrug, “Tot’s doable. So what, you have Jason’s number in your phone? Planning on calling after dinner?”

Jaime let go of the chair and slipped his hand over Bart’s knees with an added nod, “Yeah, something like that.”

“Trained killers, just a phone call away. That’s hot.”

“Is it?” Jaime asked, and Bart shook his head causing his hair to fall into his face as he yawned. “Tired, ese?”

Bart nodded, “Been a bit of a day. Watched Kon and Tim do it, found out you’ve been pen pals with the Outlaws, and something else…” he paused, then snapped his fingers, “Oh and I found the motherload of Dorito’s. Did you know they still made Guacamole Dorito’s?”

Jaime shook his head, “I had no idea.” He ran his thumbs over Bart’s kneecaps gently, “But I think you’re forgetting something about today.”

“The lasagna?”

“No.”

“Oh, the seven hours of waiting and Skyrim?”

“It wasn’t seven hours.” Jaime said with a roll of his eyes, “You know what I’m talking about.” He added, pointing to Bart neck.

The speedster shrugged, and bit back the resulting gasp of pain, “You mean this?” Bart shook his head, “Not a big deal, Blue. I told you that.”

“It is to me. I should have been able to-”

“What? Completely control the alien intelligence fused to your spine?”

“Something like that.” Jaime grumbled.

It was a conversation they had had before; not regarding this exact subtopic of course, usually it was the Scarab wanting to ‘eliminate the Kid Flash’, not ‘mate with the Kid Flash’. Bart leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jaime’s cheek. He wasn’t sure what to say, and the action seemed to be the only thing he could come up with that meant what he felt. Arms wrapped around Bart and Jaime nosed into Bart’s neck, “I don’t want to be the reason you’re hurt. Or worse, Carino.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I did. I…”

“Jamie.”

There was knock on the door, and Milagro’s voice rang through the wood, “Dorks. Food.”

Jaime let go of the hold he had around Bart, “Yeah. There in a minute.” He called out, and waited a minute until he heard her shuffle back down the hall before he stood up, “I have a plan.”

“For dinner? We have plans. Your moms food, I’m super stoked.”

“No… to deal with the Scarab.”

“Feel like sharing?” Bart asked as he stood from his chair.

Jaime shook his head, “Not right now, I’m starving. Tell you after.”

"Are you okay, Jaime? I mean... this... we're alright, right?"

Jaime nodded.

Bart smiled, but a nervousness coursed through him. Something about the way Jaime wouldn’t look at him, how he was chewing his thumb nail unconsciously, even how he opened the door was adding to the anxiety building within the speedster. He kept his smile however, broadening it into a grin, “I’m waiting on you, Blue.” Bart followed Jaime down the hall doing everything he could to shake the feeling. It was all going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... well... you know the drill: love, hate, corrections, suggestions and always criticism welcome.


	9. Flannel P.J's and an Old Air Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking deeper into some angsty issues for our heroes. NSFW chapter complete with emotional problems and doubt. But at least they sort out a plan on the next move regarding the Outlaws!

Dinner was heaven. Mrs. Reyes made everything Bart could have dreamed of including some desperately craved Carne Asada, which Bart and Jaime demolished together. Bart was helping dry dishes as Jaime washed them, “Where do these go, Mrs. B?” he asked, holding up a stack of dried plates. She pointed to the shelf above the counter and Bart put the dishes away accordingly.

“Are you boys going to stay tonight?” Mr. Reyes asked when Jaime and Bart finished cleaning up and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

“Don’t fall on the couch.” Jaime’s mom said in a very ‘mom’ voice which had Bart instantly apologizing, “It is getting late, Mijo.” Bianca added as she sat down between them, “Dad, can find the air mattress.” She suggested.

Jaime nodded, “I don’t have any plans, you Bart?”

“Go home and miss breakfast? Which, I would love to help with by the way. I am not a complete mooch.” Bart smiled, “I’d love to crash here. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Reyes.” Bianca leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bart’s forehead, “You’re always welcome here, Bart.”

“I think the air mattress is in the closet in Milagro’s room,” Alberto said as he started to push himself out of the recliner he was in, but Jaime stood up instead mentioning he would get it. He left Bart alone, and the small talk ensued. They laid into him like parents would, asking how his job hunting was going, how civilian life was, if he and Jaime watched each other's backs during missions. If the Allen’s and Garrick’s were doing well, if the twins were good, and other simple small talk pleasantries. Bart answered all of their questions with adequate answers, but he was good at lying when it was called for. He was saved by Jaime calling him for help, but when he stood up, he got another round of hugs before he headed down the hall with sub sequential ‘good nights’.

“I love your parents.” Bart said as he helped lug in the heavy deflated mattress to Jaime’s room.

“I know, but my mom still scares the piss out of you.” Blue teased.

“Dude, I don’t know how you got away with anything when you were little.” Bart said with a panted huff as he unrolled the mattress on the floor.

“I didn’t.” Jaime laughed, and Bart did too as he assessed the flattened out green mass. The air mattress was old with a hand pump to fill it up. Super speed came in handy as Bart used the device to get the desired firmness, “How many blankets you want?” Jaime asked pulling some pillows and blankets from his own bed.

“Just one, I get hot when I sleep.”

Blue was nodding again, and he tossed a blanket and a body pillow over to Bart. He took them and stretched with a yawn, “I thought you were going to call Jason.”

“I texted him already.”

“That’s a little impersonal don’t you think?”

Jaime shook his head and started to take off his clothes. Even though he had moved into his own place across the state, he still had some clothes and things at his parents. He walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a flannel pair of pajamas. It was a Christmas set Milagro had picked out for him a few years ago, button up with Snoopy and Woodstock all over them. Bart watched him stare at the fabric for a moment facing away from him before his smile faltered, “Jaime… what’s wrong?”

“I don’t have two pairs of pajamas.”

“Okay. It’s not a big deal,” Bart replied, but Jaime still didn’t turn back to face him, “Hey, dude. You know you can have an out, right?” he sat down on the air mattress and the inflated mass made a creaking sound, “If you aren’t comfortable meeting up with the Outlaws, I can do it myself.”

“Que?” Jaime asked as he looked over his shoulder, “If I didn’t want to help you Bart, I wouldn’t.”

Bart stared at him; Jaime turned back to face him and stared right back. Bart pushed himself awkwardly off the air mattress and took the five big steps to stand in front of Jaime. He looked down ever so slightly and started to take off his own clothes. Jaime watched, pajamas still in hand as Bart stripped down to the boxers he had borrowed from Jaime’s room at the Mount. He reached out and took the button up top from Blue, slipped it on and fastened a few buttons to keep it on, “One problem solved.”

Jaime dragged those chocolate eyes from Bart’s head down to his mis-matched ankle socks and back, “You look ridiculous.”

“Plaid, stripes and stars always go together. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not backing out, baby.” Jaime said after he had to bring a hand up to his mouth to stifle a chuckle that had burst from him, “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Case related, or Scarab related?” Bart asked, arching an auburn brow, “Still not up for a monologue?”

Jaime’s phone dinged and he pulled it out of his pocket; he handed it to Bart and started in on the zipper of his jeans, “What’s it say?” Jaime asked as he pushed down his jeans and boxers and pulled on the flannel. Bart ran his thumb over the screen of the phone and clicked on the pending text, “It’s an address?” he said, holding up the device, “A meet up place? I can’t believe you have him in here under ‘R Hood’.”

Jaime took the phone and read the address, “Looks like it.”

“Sweet! When can we go?”

The phone dinged again, Jaime looked at it, “Tomorrow. He’ll text us when he’s available, así eso es típico.” He mumbled but tapped back a response before putting the device on his desk.

Bart put on a fake pout, “Fine. Tomorrow.”

“I thought you were tired anyway?” Jaime asked, pulling his over.shirt off and kicking the lot towards his closet.

“I’m exhausted,” Bart replied, bending over and picking up the discarded clothing from both of them, putting them away before plopping himself back down on the air mattress, “But I don’t think I’ll get much sleep on this… Would it hurt your parent’s feelings if I just slept on the floor?”

“It’ll hurt mine. Why don’t you take my bed?”

“Why don’t we both?”

Jaime looked at the bed then back to Bart, “Dude, it’s a twin bed. I barely fit in it anymore; it’ll be a tight squeeze. Why don’t you just take it? I can handle the air mattress.”

Bart rolled his eyes and grabbed Jaime by the hem of his flannel pajamas, “Are you scared of what might happen if we’re in bed together? Because we’ve fit together in less space than that…”

Jaime hung his head slightly with a shrug, “No.”

“Okay," Bart breathed out quickly. He suddenly felt pushy, out of place, and a little anxious. He really had to work on that, "do you want me to go? We both know I can be in Central City in like… a minute. I can sleep there and make my way back in the morning before I'm even missed. Solve the whole problem.”

“Why do you keep saying things are problems?” Jaime asked, a little irritation in his tone.

“Well… I mean…”

Jaime sighed, placed his hands against Bart’s chest and slowly applied some pressure, pushing him back towards the bed. Bart didn’t resist as he was coaxed backward to the twin mattress and down onto the covers. He scooted back as Jaime placed a knee down against the springs, and then another as he crawled into the bed. Jaime hovered over Bart and stared down at him. His soft brown eyes were almost sad as he looked him over, but a smile spread over his partially chapped lips, “It’s not a problem. This," he pointed between them, "This is not a problem. We are not a problem. You don’t need to think it is, okay?”

Bart nodded, “I hear you, Blue. But you can’t tell me there isn’t something wrong, when you look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like…” Bart paused, “Nothing. Lay down with me?”

Jaime was nodding and Bart pushed himself further up the bed secretly happy that Jaime didn’t seem to have any real interest in the quickly dropped statement. He laid down with his back to the cool wall the bed was angled against and pulled Jaime down with him. Jaime didn’t fight as Bart wrapped his arms around him, “See? We both fit.”

“Barely,” Jaime grumbled, but he shifted a little to grab the blankets they had tossed on the air mattress and to better fit his body against Bart’s, “But sure.” He muttered, reaching for the nearby lamp and switched it off. Bart laid in the darkness and tried not to think as he counted the deep breaths Jaime took. He could feel the hard metal of the scarab through the gray work out tank Jaime had left on and it was warm. Warmer than Jaime’s actual skin and in the silence, Bart swore he could hear it almost humming in a low almost purring like manner. Even though he tried to ignore the raging train of thoughts that continued to bang about in his mind he couldn't seem to drop it. They lied to each other. It was a part of theur relationship. It seemed to work. And he, Bart shouldn't push it, by all accounts and Time Travel 'Law' he shouldn't even be here. It was all going to be-

“Are you still awake?” Jaime mumbled after… well Bart wasn’t sure after how long. He nodded against the back of Jaime’s head, burying his nose in the longer strands of dark hair. "I mean it's stupid to ask, Khaji Da is going on about how you won't reach the required state of R.E.M. sleep with your current brain activity..."

"He's telling you about my brain activity? Must not be much to tell,” Bart replied softly, mentally adding to the list of tricks Khaj could do. “Got something on your mind? Or did Khajie just want to make a PSA?”

“I’m afraid I’ve been thinking.”

“A dangerous past time, ya’ know.” Bart mumbled, trying not to say it in a Lafoue voice from.Beauty and the Beast as he pressed his forehead to the back of Jaime’s head. He slipped a hand up his hard stomach, “What have you been thinking about?” he asked after Jaime was quiet for an extended period of time.

“I…” Jaime started, but snapped his mouth shut only to repeat the action. Bart gave him time; Jaime had never had a problem voicing his opinions or with talking about honestly anything unless it had to do with his own emotions. Bart occupied the moments Jaime thought his words through with tracing his fingers along the outline of Jaime’s muscled pecs and redirecting his own breathing so he was in-sync with Blue.

“I’ve been giving it a lot of thought, and I want to try it again.” He finally said after his long search for words.

“Got it. Try what again exactly?” Bart asked, taking great pains not to sound dismissive in any possible manner.

“Do you remember the first time we… we were found out by the team?”

Bart fingers stilled. Jaime’s breathing had quickened just enough to be detectable and the scarab, Bart swore the scarab should have been burning through the fabric with the radiating heat it was emitting. “Not exactly something you can forget, Jaime.” He muttered, forcing his eyes closed as he tried not to dwell on the memory. It wasn’t exactly one of his favourite’s. It was one of those things he would remember when he was just about to fall asleep, or when he really really needed to concentrate. An embarrassing, guilt-ridden visage that would appear in his mind’s eye and remind him just how much he had messed up. It was the first and only time Bart had given ‘topping’ a go. He had always wanted to try it, having always been the one who was fucked, he talked Jaime into letting him try to do the fucking. And Jaime, being a good partner, and not exactly being against it, agreed to let Bart experiment. Neither of them even thought about how Khaji da would react with being dominated. Or if Bart could keep his super speed or other meta human abilities in check in regards to the new sensations that had rocked his body. Bart had gotten lost in the feelings, the pressure of Jaime around his cock, the contracting of muscles, the sounds that Jaime was making. God his moans, his begging, the encouraging words that were a mix between swears and 'keep going' had just about killed him. And Bart… Bart completely lost control. He hadn’t known he had hurt Jaime until there was a Scarab sonic blaster pointed in his face. And the team… they had found out when Khaji da had used that tech to ‘protect the host’ and blast Bart back through a wall right into the hallway outside of Jaime’s room in the Mount. Everyone scrambled, thinking they were under attack… and instead got an eye full of Bart burned but healing, surrounded by ruble and a partially moded Jaime. Dicks out and all. He still got sick with the guilt of what he had done. Outing Jaime like that, because everyone knew Bart was gay, duh, but Jaime hadn’t actively mentioned it. Worse than that… hurting Jaime the way he did because he couldn’t control his own teenage desires… Bart shivered a bit at the thoughts. Jaime had said he was OK, that it was OK, but it hadn't been. Not in the least. He had been beyond lucky that the Reach tech fused with Jaime's spine helped heal him at an accelerated rate or else the broken bones and trauma... Bart shook his head hard, “What are you getting at, Corah-san?”

Jaime shifted in the spooning hold Bart had on him, he pushed his flannel covered ass back against the speedster’s hips, and Khaji da began to pulsate, “I don’t want bugsuit to hurt you again… so we came to a compromise.”

“Okay?”

“I – fine we – next time you and I… fuck – Dude just let me get this out and stop interrupting me – sorry,” Jaime grumbled, he twisted in his hold so that he was facing Bart. Jaime’s brown eyes stayed his natural color as he looked straight ahead at Bart’s chin and part of his throat and even in the dark Bart could make out the darkness that was rising in his strong boyfriends perfect cheekbones. “Next time… I want you to do me.”

Bart blinked, “Do… wait. Like right now? Baby, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Last time… I… and you… it’s your parents’ house. What if I piss of Khaji da again, or worse? Oh Jesus what if your mom and dad hear? I really really fucked up last time. And what if... What if I – ?”

“I told you it was fine. Maybe hurt for a second or two before bugsuit flooded my body with a aloen morphine and what, an hour and I was completely healed. And jees I'm not talking about right now. Calm your tits.” Jaime said, and Bart swore he heard a little bit of a laugh in the tone, which eased his sudden onslaught of freak out.

“Okay, alright, got it. I’ll take a chill pill.”

Jaime was snickering as he tried to control the laugh that was brewing within him, “No one says that anymore.”

“And ‘calm your tits’ is an acceptable expression?” Bart sneered back in between his own sputtered laugh.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Jaime tilted back his head and Bart felt his lips press almost tentatively to his. Which wasn’t like Jaime at all. Bart kissed him back, muttering soft encouragements and Jaime seemed to relax a little. Which was good. It had only been a few hours since Jaime had kissed him, but that was almost a lifetime to a speedster. It escalated quickly which was always the case for the two of them. A soft, dare one say innocent kiss, turned into Jaime's hands under Bart's flannel button up pajama top with nipples being rolled between fingertips. Bart moaned against Jaime's mouth and Jaime sank his teeth into Bart's bottom lip, shooting an electric shock through with and Bart pulled back, "You're not doing a good job keeping me quiet," Bart teased.

"You're so damned loud, it's not my fault." Jaime said with a small grin and kissed him again. Bart couldn't come up with a good comeback because it was true, so instead he fell deeper into the kiss. His fingers found Jaime's hair and pulled at it in attempts to bring them closer together. He hooked a leg over Jaime's and took in a sharp breath when Jaime unconsciously arched forward against him.

"Jaime, Jaime wait."

Jaime stilled, breaking their kiss and stared at him, "I'm sorry..."-

"Don't be sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay." Bart asked, placing another soft kiss to Jaime's lips, "You are okay, right Blue?"

Jaime nodded, nudging his nose up against Bart's, "Yeah, we good. I'm good."

Bart traced a finger from Jaime's dark hair down his neck, over his collar bone and down his chest to the hem of his pajamas. He squeaked a bit as Jaime took hold of Bart's waist and pulled him forward, "You cool if I do something?" Bart asked.

"Weird question... you can do anything you want, babe."

Bart's hips were against Jaime's, he slipped a hand between them and felt the two different types of fabric against his skin. The softness of the flannel of Jaime's pajamas, the almost silky feel of the boxers Bart had on and the unconscious hardening cocks that neither of them could seem to avoid. Bart slipped his fingers in the slit of the groin in Jaime's pajamas and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his shaft. Jaime let out a low groan and arched forward into the contact which pushed Bart's own hand back against his own tented attire. Bart wiggled partially out of his own whale and star printed boxers and maneuvered Jaime so that he could slide his cock out through the sewn in slit of the pajamas, and up against Bart's burning flesh. Bart used his long fingers to wrap as much as he could around them both and slid his hand up applying pressure with the contact. The tight grip he had caused a sensation of cut off circulation that was countered by the friction of skin against skin. Precum leaked from both their slits and added a slickness that sped up the strokes; which only slowed when Jaime would twist one of Bart's nipples between his fingers. They weren't kissing anymore, in fact Jaime's forehead was pressed hard against Bart's and they were both panting as softly as they could manage with the speedsters movements. Jaime's hand joined Bart's and the added strength behind the hold caused the ginger to dribble more precum as he arched up into their hands.

"Stay quiet, okay?" Jaime hushed, his own voice low but labored. Bart was nodding against the Hispanic heroes forehead as he bit his lip to stifle the building moans within him. Jaime wasn't taking his eyes off him, what most people considered plain brown eyes stared at him in an amazement that Bart couldn't get enough of and Bart stared back. Loving every guided stroke, every blink, and every lick of Jaime's lips as he silently watched. All Bart could hear was the attempted quiet breathing from them both and the slick squelch of cum aided skin rubbing against skin. Bart's grip began to tremor with high speed vibrations and he rolled his wrist in a clockwise motion to add to the friction and he watched Blue gasp, "Think you can cum without moaning?" He asked, his strong hips arching into the hold they had and Bart was nodding again. But just for precautionary reasons he bumped his lips against Jaime's seeking another kiss, something to occupy his mouth. Blue's tongue was running along the back of Bart's teeth in an instant. The sensation of Jaime sucking on his tongue, the twisting friction based vibrating pressure on both their dicks made Bart's stomach muscles tense as he felt his climax banging against the proverbial door. He felt Jaime's cock twitch against his, that thick vein almost seemed to constrict and Jaime pinched Bart's pink nipples hard when he came. The sharp pain, mixed with the heat of thick ropes of cum caused Bart to add to the mess. He felt it all erupt from him mixing with Jaime's as he slowly milked everything he could from both spent cocks. Bart loosened his grip in time with Jaime and panted when he could finally breath. Jaime took Bart's jizz covered hand and dragged Bart's fingers through the mix of cum that had pooled on the sheets between them. Blue brought them to his mouth and dragged his tongue over the mess, licking them throughly clean. The slow licks and that intense stare was logged in Bart's memory of the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Jaime kissed the fingertips and pressed his forehead back to Bart's.

"Tell me you love me." Jaime whispered through panted breath.

"More than anything, Blue."

"More than chicken whizzies?" Jaime said after a moment.

"Almost."

"I'll take it." Jaime pulled Bart close and kissed him on the bridge of his nose. Bart closed his eyes and nuzzled into Jaime's touch mumbling that he damn well better followed by lazy talk of sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual: criticism, love, hate, suggestions, corrections and question... jot them down. <3\. P.s. I adore you for taking the time!


	10. Pancakes and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa!! I haven't updated this in a while, have I? First of all, hi there! Secondly, thank you for the kudo's and hits! It's so awesome <3
> 
> This chapter picks up where we left off. Bart and Jaime are at the Reyes' waiting on a text from Jason and his Outlaws. And they get it. But not before Breakfast and quick stop in Central City.

Bart woke up in a tangle of arms, legs and blankets. He took a deep breath, and tried not to stretch and wake Jaime. It had been maybe five hour if that but it was more than enough sleep for Bart. Jaime however, had deep bags under his eyes, and the half-open mouth with the soft breathing and occasional snorting snore told him Jaime hadn’t really slept in days. At least not well. He could have vibrated out of the bed, but he was worried with all of the body fuck up’s he had been going through might wake Jaime up. Or something worse. Bart slipped from beneath Jaime’s heavy arm, down his body and from under a muscular calf finally slipping all the way free at the foot of the bed. Jaime didn’t move, but he did mutter a “Baby let’s get pancakes” followed by a low moan. Bart stood still for a moment to make sure Jaime was still asleep before he zipped off to the attached shower. He felt a little crusty, and a bit sticky in places where he had been curled up and air hadn’t gotten to the fluids that had been left all over him. The faucets were turned all the way up to scalding when Bart shucked free of his flannel top and boxer briefs sliding under the falling stream. The burn was nice, and as he tore at the bandaging around his neck, the hot water stung against the healing wound. He hissed but let the water run over it anyway as he reached for a body wash. Sunlit Breeze. Sounded fruity but delicious. He squeezed a generous portion into his hands and rubbed the sudsy lather over his body to get clean. He was quick despite wanting to sit under the running water forever, and when he shut off the flow he shook himself dry.

“Are you bleeding again?”

Jaime’s voice cut through the steam in the room as clear as crystal. Bart turned on a dime and pulled back the shower curtain, “Jaime, shit. Did I wake you, babe?”

“Not your fault. It got cold, woke me up. Are you bleeding?”

“Only a little.”

“Want me to look at it?”

Bart was nodding as he shook himself again to get any excess water off him and he stepped out of the shower base, “Think it needs looking at? Seems to be healing.”

Jaime yawned and washed his hands before he looked over Bart’s wound. Bart was right, it was healing, even scabbed over partially, “Maybe just one more set of wrapping and you’ll be good. I gotta hit the shower, kind of… left some stuff on me.” Jaime said motioning to his stained tank that he removed. Bart bit his lip as he dragged his green eyes the length of Jaime’s body, “Yeah… yeah take that shower…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Jaime pushed down his pajama bottoms and yawned again, “Carino, what is it?” he asked again running a hand sleepily up his chest as he stretched and scratched at his darker skin.

“Just that, I was thinking about breakfast.”

“Uh huh, and?”

“I think I want pancakes…”

Jaime turned the knobs on the shower putting the stream of water back to scalding, “Pancakes and what?”

Bart, despite now being dry, followed Jaime back into the shower, and splayed fingers over the broad chest before him. He leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jaime’s bronzed sternum. Nipping softy at the skin. “Oh I get it,” Jaime groaned out as Bart dragged his tongue between defined pectoral muscles, “But I don’t think…. ‘Ethnic Cuisine’ goes well with Pancakes, Bart.”

“I think it goes well with everything.” Bart mumbled, sucking on the base of Jaime’s neck, “Breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, second lunch-”

“Easy there hobbit-boy.”

“They’re my spirit animal, dude. For real. Pippin most of all I think. Maybe Sam… Unless we’re talking Bilbo. Then Bilbo. Hand’s down.” He stopped just short of giving Jaime a sizable hicky, pressing kisses along his jawline, “Gonna shave?” Bart asked pulling back and running a hand along the sharp hairs growing in along Jaime's chin.

“You have no idea how jealous I am that you don’t have to worry about this shit. No offense ya know. I mean hell, brushing my hair is hard enough to remember.”

“Well that’s why I figured you shaved off a chunk of it.” Bart mumbled, “You know with the sides mostly gone and just the top to worry about?”

“No, I did that because you like it.”

“And I do. Like… you have no idea. Here, why not let me do it?” Bart asked, flashing out of the shower to grab a razor from the disposable pack he saw under the sink. He held it triumphantly as he shut the shower curtain behind him. “Though I really don’t care if you don’t. But, it means I can get in some practice. Since, you know. I can’t grow a beard or ‘stache to save my life.”

“And you won’t cut me?”

“No promises.”

*** 

Bart was proud. Jaime had minimal knicks, and nothing all that serious once he was done with him. And honestly, from what Bart could tell he hadn’t missed any spots. 

“You know when you concentrate you do this think with your tongue that is adorable.”

“I do a lot of things with my tongue that is adorable.”

“True. But it sticks out of your mouth just a little and you bite it when you’re super focused,” Jaime grinned, “Definitely an image.”

“I don’t want to know.” Milagro said as she walked into the kitchen with Jaime and Bart. She looked over at Bart, “Hey, reach me a mug up there? Coffee is needed, stat.”

Bart reached for the high shelf to retrieve a mug. He wanted to partake but coffee did one of two things to him... a desperate need to pee over came him almost instantly or five long minutes of insane twitchiness ran through him. Milagro took the cup and Jaime reached across the counter with the pot of hot coffee to pour into her mug. She sipped the hot liquid black much to Bart's surprise, "You having any?" She asked as she continued to savor her coffee. Bart shook his head and Jaime poured himself a cup, adding cream and sugar and stirring it as it cooled. Bart opened the fridge and stared into it, "Think I can get started on some breakfast? What would you like? What about your parents? I can make anything."

"Pancakes." Jaime said softly with an added grin over the rim of his coffee mug. 

Bart looked back at him and felt a heat rise to his cheeks, "I can do that. What with it?"

"I thought we discussed this earlier... you know what goes good with pancakes."

"I don't want to know." Milagro said for the second time with a shake of her head, "I vote Bacon, and scrambled eggs."

Bart smiled at her, "I got you, boo. Pancakes, bacon and eggs it is."

Milagro rolled her eyes at him, but Bart caught a soft smile curl on her perfectly set lips as she made her way to the living room turning on Adventure Time, plopping herself down on the closest couch. Bart got to work. He searched the fridge and found a eighteen count of eggs, not nearly enough, and a pound of thick cut bacon. The pantry had all the makings for pancakes, but they were definitely going to need more protein. He scooted over to Jaime who had started mixing pancake mix, "You don't happen to have any cash on you, do you babe?"

Jaime cracked the required amount of eggs into the mixture and jutted out a hip as he began to stir, "back pocket, check my wallet."

Bart slipped his fingers into the back pocket of his lovers jeans and pulled out the beat up leather wallet Jaime had. He flipped it open and found a thick stack of ones and fives. Benefits of a job that had tips. Benefits of a job overall. "You sure you work at a coffee place? This dough makes you look like a stripper."

"I think I'm offended. I'd have at least double the cash if I was a stripper." 

"Babe what are you talking about? You'd make quadruple." Bart teased, pulling out a few bills and sneaking the wallet back into Jaime's jeans, "Need anything else from the store besides eggs and more bacon?"

"Christ, get a room you too!" Milagro called from the living room. Bart giggled with an added role of his eyes.

Jaime had picked up the bowl he was stirring the pancake mix in and held it firmly as he turned, leaning against the counter. He thought deeply while he whipped the whisk through the batter, "No babe, I can't think of anything." Bart was nodding, but he couldn't help himself as he watched the muscles in Jaime's arms flex as he moved the whisk in his hand through the liquid. Bart wanted to take the semi-sweet batter from Jaime's hands and make a mess. Smear it all over his chest and lick it off, raw eggs and all. He shook his head to push the images from his mind, but not before Jaime arched a thick dark brow at him in question. He must have been looking at Jaime strangely, or drooling. Both were a serious possibility. He split his lips into a broad smile, "Roger. Be back in a-"

"-Flash." Jaime and Milagro said in unison, and Bart rolled his eyes. He zipped up to Jaime, pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and booked it.

He could have gone to a local grocery store, H.E.B he thought they were called or something like that, but he booked to Central City instead. He hit up the nearby SpeedyMart by the Allen's house and picked up the eggs, the bacon and an added couple of ham steaks because, yum. He paid, bagged up his breakfast goodies and was about to zip it back to El Paso when he paused. He should stop in to see the Allen's, if only for a minute to check in. G-Barr had asked him too after all and he hadn't seen Grandma Iris or his Aunt or Dad in awhile either. He wrapped the handles of the doubled plastic backs in his fingers and walked normally out of the store and once he was pretty convinced no one else was around he ran down the street and into suburban hell to the cute two bedroom house Barry and Iris owned. He had maybe been gone from the Reyes for about seven minutes, so he still had time and he knocked against the red painted oak door.

He stood there for a few seconds that felt like hours and he was about to leave when he heard the lock slip out of place. The handle of the door turned and Bart forced a more cheerful smile that threatened to fail when he was met with piercing hawk like eyes and long gorgeous blonde hair, "Oh, hey Artemis. How's it hanging?"

Her hands went straight to her hips as she stood and stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, don't answer my question. Barry and Iris home?" Bart asked, trying to avoid the bluntness and what he felt was hostility towards him. Jaime said it was all in Bart's head, but he couldn't help but feel in when she glared at him that way. And the more it happened, the harder it was to not get frustrated over it. Though she had every right.

"No, I'm watching the twins. They had a date night last night and I think they ended up in Cairo or something. I'm sure they will be back sometime before lunch."

"That's nice of you to watch my Aunt and Dad." Bart said, wincing slightly at the awkwardness of the statements after it slipped out. Artemis seemed to notice too, but she just arched a perfectly defined brow. Bart reached up and ran a hand through his auburn hair and laughed through the awkward silence, "They, uh... they behaving?"

"They always behave for me."

"Well, you do have experience with speedsters, I mean living with Wall-" Bart stopped himself mid-sentence and stared down at the porch and his sneakers, "I'm sorry Aretie... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." She cut across shortly. Her eyes narrowing as hands went from casual hip placement to slightly more aggressive balled fists. She softened her stance some when her eyes caught the bandaging around Bart's neck, she grabbed him by the collar of his zip up hoodie and pulled him forward, "What happened?"

"Just a little side-effect of being hit by that Speedkiller. It's been slowing me down a little. Not so much in speed itself but healing, and I haven't really been super hungry lately. Nothing big."

"You aren't healing..." Artemis said, more of a statement then a question.

"Well I mean, I am healing, just not as fast. Like I broke into the Batsafe and sprained my wrist which caused this gnarly bruise," he pushed up his sleeve to show her, "And this, well my neck was another work injury."

"What work, you've been grounded." Artemis asked, that knowing gaze telling him she knew he was lying. Bart only grinned, "No biggie. Anyway, will you let Gramps know I swung by?" 

"And?" 

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Bart turned to leave and Artemis grabbed him by the arm, "Hey, Bart."

He looked back over his shoulder at her, "Yeah?"

"I..." she paused and quickly let go of him almost as though the very touch burned her, "Tell Jaime I said 'hey'."

"Sure thing," Bart said with another smile. She kind of returned it and shut the door on him. Bart felt a deep ache in his chest of guilt fill him. He and Artemis didn't need to be friends, but Christ he wanted them to be. Though, he really could see why she couldn't stand looking at him. Bart shook his head. He couldn't force her to like him, and that was that. Bart hit up the Garrick's on the way back to El Paso, he left a quick note on the fridge white board that he was good, he missed them and he as okay. He grabbed a backpack from his room within the house, packed it quickly with clothes so he didn't need to keep showing up randomly and sprinted back to El Paso. 

**** 

"What took you so long?" Jaime asked after they had finished breakfast and Bart had packed away a carton of eggs, a pound of bacon and his own ham steak away. The kitchen had been cleaned up and Bart was back in Jaime's room.

"I stopped by the Allen's. Artemis says ,hi'," Bart said as he opened his back pack to look through the items he grabbed, "I picked up a few things, though come to think of it I really didn't need too... anyway, get a text from the Hood?"

"You saw Artemis? What? Oh yeah, while you were at the store he messaged me. We're going to meet him and apparently Koriand'r at some night club in Gotham tonight at 9. They've been working a case of sex traffickers that run the place. He says, and I quote, 'dress the part'."

Bart perked up a little, "Baby are you saying that you're finally taking me dancing?"

Jaime grumbled, "Seems it. What the hell does he mean, dress the part. I hope it isn't some Gotham socialistic fancy place where secretly they're selling Bane laced meth and selling kidnapped kids on the side."

"It is Gotham. And you said it was a night club. I'm thinking a snide more scandalous than posh party. Plus anything fancy and socialite based would involve Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd isn't going to be anywhere near him, if he can help it." 

"Oh good, so fishnets and nipple rings."

"Don't tease."

Jaime shook his head, "we have hours until we should even think about heading to Gotham. What you think we should do?"

".... rematch on C.O.D?"

"Back at home?"

"You talking about your apartment?" Bart asked, his green eyes searching Jaime's.

"Yeah, home."

Bart grinned and wrapped his arms around Jaime's neck, linking his fingers together behind Jaime’s head, “Okay. Let’s go home. After we say ‘bye’ to your parents, and Millie. Then I’m going to kick your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have a new chapter up within the week. Mostly because the thought of Jaime and Bart in a night club though cliche is something I am super excited for. As always, any corrections, suggestions, love, hate, criticism, and comment are more than welcome. Thank you for reading my silly fic!!


	11. Grinding with Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Jaime have finally made contact with Jason and his Outlaws. They have a plan on how to get the third piece of the Speedkiller, but their plan isn't Jason's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Bluepulse fans!! And especially those who have read this fic as I've been writing it. First off, HUGE apologies for not updating in half a year. Not dead, just got sucked up into Voltron Hell. That's my next fic to update. But with YJ3 on the verge of coming out there has got to be more Bluepulse love out there. So no, not dead, and i'm not planning on quitting this fic. Just been... stuck. More importantly!! Please let me know what you think. Any questions, comments, love, hate, I want to hear it! P.s this fic isn't super NSFW, though the next one (which I hope to have up ASAP) is planned to be NSFW and dark. Thank you lovelies!!

The ass kicking wasn’t exactly on Bart’s end. Despite his speedster eyes, and his quick reflexes Jaime was wiping the floor with him. They had switched from C.O.D, to Destiny and Bart’s winning streak had been smashed to pieces. When lunchtime rolled around, Bart wasn’t hungry, but he faked it for Jaime. Since seeing Bart shovel down food seemed to make Jaime happy, Bart obliged. Forcing down two orders of lo mein, a plate of gyoza and a serving and a half of egg drop soup. Then it was hours of Netflix, bingeing American Horror Story reruns much to Bart’s displeasure. But watching scary shows meant cuddling up next to Jaime and it made it worth the jumps and constant shouting of ‘x’ character being an idiot. At 6, Jaime started to pace around the apartment. From his room to the kitchenette, back to his room, to the bathroom, back to the small living room; until Bart started to laugh a little at the nervous behavior. “Chill out, Her-man-o. It’s going to be fine. I mean, it could be a trap. Red Hood could be leading us to a crime-ridden area of Gotham – which honestly is any part of Gotham… It is Gotham after all – which means we could be killed, or captured.”

“How is that supposed to ‘chill’ me out, ese?”

“It won’t. But! We get to go dancing!” Bart said quickly jumping up from the couch and grabbing Jaime’s closest hand, spinning the darker skinned man about causing a startled yelp from Jaime a loud buzzing from Khaji.

“Joy. Dancing and a possible trap – yes a possible trap. You know exactly what I mean – I mean it could be worse.”

“Lighten up, babe.” Bart said softly, “You too, Khaj. It won’t be that bad. Buuut if for some reason it does get bad, well… we book it.” He said with a wink and an added grin.

Jaime laced his fingers with Bart’s, “Fine, you’re right. So what are you going to wear?”

“Well I’d wear a little black number, but you know… then I’d have to shave my legs and ugh, who has time for that?”

Jaime rolled his eyes, “Though the thought of you in a dress does things to me I’m not sure I understand, I was thinking something a little more – you’re right bugsuit – a little more functional. Like those tight black jeans you got and that shirt I bought you.”

“Tight jeans? Not exactly functional, but –“ Bart quickly brought Jaime’s hand up to his lips, kissed the back of it and booked it to the room. Within a moment he was dressed in the clothes Jaime had suggested. The jeans he had mentioned were tight in all the right places, the dark almost black denim cupped his ass and wrapped tightly around his thighs. The shirt Jaime had mentioned was sleeveless, and an almost see-through number that stretched across his torso. It was a two-piece design, gray and blue in color, Bart snatched up the other half as he zipped back into the small living room. He stood before Jaime in the suggested clothes and held out the second blue part of the top, “You thinking with or without the crop top part?”

“Do you think it falls under ‘dress the part’?” Jaime asked, dragging his eyes over Bart’s attire with a slack smirk.

“In a most likely Scandalous Gotham night club? Not nearly enough color if you ask me. But I think it says ‘party’ to me.”

“It says something to me, alright.”

“Yeah?”

Jaime nodded, he took the other piece of the outfit, “But, I think I was wrong…” He pulled at the sleeveless gray tank, “Take this off.”

“Is it too see-through?” Bart asked, pulling off the tight tank, exposing his bare chest and Jaime continued to slide his gaze over Bart’s freckled skin. Jaime held up the cropped blue shirt out and Bart slipped into it. It was loose on him, and the hem of it cut off and exposed his midriff. He suddenly felt a bit silly, like he was wearing a Super Girl costume from a store. A heat traveled up his chest, his neck and to his cheeks, “Jaime, I think I should wear the other shirt too… I mean… My freckles are showing.”

“I think you’ll fit right in.” Jaime said with an almost naughty grin that caused Bart to unconsciously swoon a little. Jaime’s large hands slipped over Bart’s hips, teasingly brushing under the hem of the blue-cropped top, “It covers up that scab on your neck, and plus, you look amazing.”

Bart shivered a little, but he smiled, “Babe, you always say that.”

“I always mean it. Well the amazing part. Never had to worry about covering up scabs on you before.”

“You are so full of shit.” Bart laughed, but he kept the outfit as it was, exposed stomach and all, “But you like it, you got it, Blue. So, do I get to choose what you’re going to wear?”

Jaime’s grin disappeared quickly and that unimpressed frown claimed his face, “I’m not wearing that… that outfit you’re always trying to get me into.”

“Oh my god but you’d be so hot in it. It isn’t even skanky. I just want you in a-”

“I’m not wearing it, Bart.”

“Please? You know it doesn’t look bad. Jaiiime.”

“Fine. But I don’t know where it-”

Bart zipped back into Jaime’s room, then back with a set of hangars, “Found it.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Jaime said with a long exhale of breath.

“You’ll look the paaaaart.” Bart said with a grin, swaying the hanging clothes from side to side.

“We survive tonight, I want you to tear these clothes off of me. We good?”

“Jaime, I’ll tear them off with my teeth.”

 

***

 

The music was pounding. Bart could hear it from almost a block away. It was some mix of ‘dance’ music and… Rap? Bart wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but regardless, the vibrations, the beat of it was more intoxicating than any drink could have been. Granted, Bart couldn’t get drunk if he wanted too, so it was all an assumption but he still thought it was pretty spot on. Jaime had his phone out and was staring at the screen, he was on edge and he was muttering to the scarab on his back. The mobile dinged and Jaime’s eyes ran over it, and then it was pocketed quickly, “Apparently, we can just go through the front door. And we definitely look the part.” The phone dinged again, Jaime snatched out the device and his eyes widened, “Oh fuck me…”

“What?” Bart asked, stopping three feet from the door and two massive bouncers, “What is it, Jaime?”

“Just… Don’t trust Hood or his outlaws, okay Bart? I don’t like his plan, stay close.”

“I always stay close to you.”

Jaime’s reached out and settled a hand on the Bart’s waist pulling him in close as they stepped up to the velvet roped entrance to the club. The beefy bodies that guarded the doors glared at them from behind dark glasses that made no sense considering that it was dark outside. Bart was about to tell them just that when one of their gaze over looked him and went straight to Jaime. It was amazing how imposing Jaime could be when he was challenged. Bart was so used to Jaime’s gentle stare, his caring smile, his playful jokes and laugh; it was sometimes hard to remember that Jaime was the Blue Beetle. Even without the Scarab, he was formidable physically himself, “I’m meeting Black Mask inside. I have the merchandise he asked for.”

The two bouncers looked at each other, then back to Jaime. One of them glanced at Bart, who was slowly starting to put together exactly what had Jaime so worked up.

“I wasn’t told of any late additions to the auction.” The larger of the two growled out.

“From the looks of it,” Jaime said, extra animosity dripping in his tone, “you aren’t exactly high enough up on the food chain to be told much of anything. Either I go into the Mask or you bring him out here. I went through a lot of trouble to find exactly what he asked for, tall, tight ass and legs for days, his damned request not mine. Bills to pay here.”

They stared back at each other again, and Jaime’s composed glare was just the right mix of ‘I can wait’ and ‘I’ll slit your throat for making me wait’, which was causing some alarm in the smaller of the two blocking the entrance. Bart eyed them both, they reached up to press fingers to their ears, nodding in unison, “Sorry Mistah Indigo, we didn’t recognize yah.” The smaller spat out, his words slurred together and Bart could see the spray of saliva as he spoke. He grimaced, but Jaime kept his hold, thumb sliding over his hip in a back and forth calming motion just out of view from their observers, “Just get out of the way,” Jaime grumbled, pushing past the ropes and doors as they were held open to him. He led Bart forward, and as they moved down the dimly lit hall, the music grew louder. They walked through drawn dark curtains and down steps into an array of flashing lights and pounding sound. Men and women writhed on the crowded floor, covering every foot of space around the raised stage centered in the space surrounded by a chain link fence. The stage was empty, and everyone moved and danced around it like it was just a part of the décor. Bart kept close despite the impulse of wanting to drag Jaime out within the surge of bodies and experience the vibrations of the music first hand. Jaime was surveying the crowd, Bart figured he was looking for Jason but Bart wasn’t sure he’d be much help. He had only ever seen Jason in his mask, never in person, Starfire on the other hand… Bart had seen her.

“Jaime, what’s my cover?” Bart asked, a little too late.

“He’s set us up pretty good, I’m a seller.”

Bart looked over at Jaime, it was hard to hear over the music but he could make out most of his words, being able to link up like M’gann did would be incredibly useful right about now, “Okay, a seller of what?”

“You.”

“Ah.” Bart said off handedly, “Of course you are. Well, I better start acting the part. You think I’m captured against my will? Or been in the life so long I’m Kosher regardless? Should I call you ‘Daddy’?”

“Be serious, Bart.” Jaime snapped, his eyes catching on something of apparent interest up in the VIP balcony.

“I am being serious. There is a lot riding on this meet, so I gotta know how I’m supposed to act to make it work. And I hope you know, we aren’t letting any of these people get sold, cover or not.”

“Great minds, I had the same plan. Just be on guard okay? And…” Jaime slipped his hand from Bart’s hip to slide over his ass, “You can call me ‘daddy’ later. Work now.” He said with a quick smirk, “VIP, follow me.”

Bart nodded and moved after Jaime as they stepped up to a pair of elevators that brought them up to the balcony level. The metal doors opened and they were met with another bouncer, this one a masculine women who looked like she could have taken out Jaime, Bart and the two men guarding the entrance without breaking a sweat. Her steel like eyes ran over them both quickly than moved out of the way to let them pass. Jaime was on edge, but he played the part given to him with an expertise that was doing things to Bart he couldn’t exactly explain. Apparently, Bart had a power kink he wasn’t knowledgeable of, or maybe it was just with Jaime. They were ushered to the far corner to a circular booth hidden behind deep mahogany curtains past a handful of other similar set up tables with giggling half-naked working girls and boys not much older than Bart. If they were even older than Bart.

“Where is he?” Bart asked as he propped himself up on the booth surface, ignoring the cushioned rounded bench that surrounded it. Jaime stood next to him with muscled arms crossed over his chest. “Are we just supposed to wait?” He asked, kicking his legs off the side of the table in time with the current beat pulsating throughout the building.

Jaime was mumbling, something Bart thought meant ‘un-fucking believable’ but he wasn’t so sure. “Right? The nerve.” Bart said softly glancing over the balcony down at the writhing bodies on the floor beneath them, a small envy filling him because he wanted to join in. On the furthest side of the caged stage there was a strange glow. Different from the flashing strobe lights and glow sticks scattered throughout the floor. A red glow... like fire. Bart glanced at the female bouncer, the peeking eyes from behind drawn curtains. They were being watched. He reached out and pulled on the suit tie Jaime had on, “Daddy,” He said just loud enough for prying ears to hear, “Let’s go dance.” 

Jaime turned to look at him, and Bart leaned forward sliding a hand over Jaime’s chest for show as he moved to point at the floor. “See the far corner bit off chain link?” Bart whispered in Jaime’s ear, taking the extra moment to nibble on his earlobe for the eyes of two women in fancy get-ups. Jaime picked up the hint and reached up wrapping a hand around Bart’s neck. He pushed Bart down gently against the table. Bart spread his legs on instinct, one hand slipping over his own exposed skin down to the button on the jeans he wore. Jaime’s thumb slipped up Bart’s jawline tilting his head back further against the cool surface of the booth table. Jaime leaned over him as if he was about to kiss him, but stopped, “That’s got to be Starfire. Hood can’t be far away.”

“Is it true he’s hotter than Dick? And as fit as Conner?” Bart smiled as that composed glare was back, followed by a flash of bug yellow.

“Yeah… All the bat-boys are gorgeous. That bastard.”

“Who is?” A voice called, deep and rugged from behind them. ‘Retired’ Robin or not, they could always sneak into a space without being scene.

Bart tilted his head and he caught gleaming green-blue eyes and a streak of white against jet black. Jason mother fucking Todd.

“Don’t let me stop you. Whose the bait?” Jason asked, fingers locking together before him as he leaned heavily onto the table top, “Wait, wait, wait. Is this him? The reason you told me ‘no’? The Speedster kid, right?”

“A big part of it, yeah. But that isn’t why we’re here playing into your little operation, Todd.”

Bart slipped off the tabletop and turned himself around, much to the silent protest of the women who were watching them, “Name’s Bart, nice to meet you.” he said with a sly smile, “I hear you have something I need.”

Hood smirked, “I have a lot of things I think you need, Kid.”

“Manner’s? A good ass kicking? Reach spliced tech? Oh, wait, do you have a Philly Cheese Steak? With mushrooms?”

Jason’s smirk broadened as his almost luminescent green eyes went from Bart to Jaime, “That does sound good. But I’m afraid that’s a no on the sandwich.” He glanced back at Bart, “Why don’t you go downstairs and play with Kori. I have some things to chat with… Mr. Indigo about.”

“That’s okay, I’ll stay here thanks.” Bart said with a small amount of challenge to his tone. He was surprised when Jaime reached out and trailed fingers down the exposed part of Bart’s lower shoulders and spine. Those warm fingers teased along the waist of his fitted jeans as Jaime leaned over, “It’s fine. Go have some fun and scope out the floor. I’ll join you in a few.”

Bart pushed himself up straight, leaning back against Jaime’s hand for a moment before he spun to the left with a little grin, “I’ll be the sexiest thing down there. Outside of Star of course. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“He won’t need you, Red. We’re all friends here.” Jason said with a smirk.

“Oh good. I’ve always wanted the whole set.”

Jason’s smirk faltered for a moment, then turned to an unamused stare, “Collect ‘bad’ guys as friends, huh?”

“No, just ex-Robin’s.” Bart smiled sweetly, and though he thought Jason was about to possibly shoot him, he just grinned.

“I take it the little demon spawn isn’t on your list then, huh?”

Bart leaned over and kissed Jaime on his neck, “Damian? Nah, I apparently annoy him. Like his dog though.” Bart replied with a wink than booked it. The elevator was the slowest moving box he had ever been in; so slow in fact, that by the time the doors finally creaked open his foot was tapping. He jumped out of the metal deathtrap and moved straight into the crowd of hot bodies. Suddenly, everything felt right. The vibrations, the pounding in his ears caused a new energy to form within him and all he wanted to do was dance. But Starfire had to be found first. He moved to where he had caught a glance of her from the balcony, dodging elbows and people with glow-sticks to the far side of the center stage cage. Bart caught sight of Kori’s glow on the other side of the fenced in platform. He zipped over without much worry of being noticed considering that everyone was moving fast and in their own little worlds of music and most likely fun drugs. When he turned the corner he slammed into a mass of orange, purple, red and green. Koriand’r smiled at him and she grasped onto him with a crushing hug that could have snapped him in two.

“Bart Allen. It has been much time since we have seen each other. What are you doing here?”

“Hi there Kori. You know, helping your boyfriend because he has something I need.”

Kori’s fingers laced with Bart as she spun him around. She froze as the music droned out for a moment, and then exploded in sounds Bart couldn’t comprehend. The crowd grew in volume as the beats became more intense and Kori’s smile became infectious. “I do not understand, what could you possibly need from Roy?”

“Not Roy.”

“Jason?”

Bart nodded, his body giving into the vibrations and the beats around him.

“I still do not understand. Does Jaime no longer satisfy you?”

“What? No. Trust me, he does. Jason got a hold of some Speedkiller tech. I need it.”

“I do not know what that is.”

“It’s that glowy thing Jason’s found, Star.”

Bart squeaked as he was grabbed on the shoulder and spun around quickly. He was pushed back against Starfire and he watched as a fellow ginger pressed up against him. “Hey there, Red.” Roy said with a smirk that was a mix of sexy and cocky. Something he must have learned years ago from his time with Dick and Wally before they formed the Young Justice team. However, it had obviously morphed from being around Kori and Jason. Roy ground down against him as Kori ran her hands up Bart’s sweat slick stomach. He hadn’t realized how hot it was in here. Kori’s hands were joined by Roy’s and Bart’s breath caught in his throat.

“’Sup, Roy. How’s it kicking? Come to stop me from moving in on your girl?”

“I would never think such things, Bart. I know Roy is loyal to me.” Star said with determination from behind him. Bart felt a laugh build within him.

“Good one Kori.” Roy said a little bitterly, but that smirk was back quickly. “So what part do you have in this little mission of Jay?”

“We are to sell him. Did you not listen to Jason’s briefing, Roy?”

“But not for real, right? I’m a decoy or something. That’s what Jaime said.” Bart started and Kori’s fingers brushed over his left pectoral muscle, drawing his attention as she began to speak.

“They did not tell you, either? We are to give you to Black Mask and you infiltrate his organization by gaining his trust. Which I assume will not be easy. Once that is completed, and we take down Black’s sex trafficking ring, Jason plans to give you the remaining piece to your found tech.” Koriand’r said in a voice so clear it was almost as though the loud music wasn’t even booming around them. Bart was nodding before he registered the motion. No that wasn’t the plan, but if it worked, Bart was up for a little undercover work. Especially if it meant getting that piece, solving what’s been happening and of course, ensuring that Jaime’s off feelings were not right. The future was right now. Or it would be.

“What you thinking about, Red?” Roy had a hand on Bart’s neck, thumb rubbing small circles over the speedster’s jugular, “Gonna run?”

“No. Not going to run. Thinking about where you all fit into this plan.” Bart said, a little more bite to his voice than he truly wanted.

“That’s need to know. And you, don’t need to know.”

“That is a shitty answer.” Bart grumbled, but he didn’t push it as Kori spun him around and brought him closer to her.

“Right now, Bart… You should dance with me.” She said, pink tongue running over perfect lips as she smiled.

Bart nodded, “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

***

 

Bart was hungry by the time Jaime came to save him from the Outlaw sandwich. Though Bart wasn’t sure he wanted to be saved. Starfire had something about her that just drew you in. Even with Bart having minimal attraction to females. And Roy. Roy was all passion and a lot of hidden anger that was intriguing to Bart because deep down, Bart understood it. Jaime handed Bart a drink and a thick protein bar, which Bart took gratefully and wolfed it down. Kori and Roy had done a number on him and despite Roy’s ‘need to know mantra’, they had filled him in on what exactly it was Black Mask had been upto. And it was horrific. Opposite to Bart’s hot, bothered and not a little more enlightened vibe, Jaime seemed annoyed and like he had gone a few rounds with the Red Hood and the victor wasn’t certain.

“We need to go.” Jaime said and Bart had to strain to hear him.

“What? No. Why?” he asked, looking between the two Outlaw’s and Jaime, “Did I blow my cover? Does Black know the plan?”

“I can’t hear you.” Jaime replied, leaning in closer and Bart repeated himself gaining the same results. Roy reached out and tapped Bart on the shoulder, pointing him in the direction of private party rooms. He handed Bart a keycard and pointed again. He nodded and took Jaime by the hand, leading him in the direction Roy had pointed. Once he found an unoccupied glass room he slid the card and pulled Jaime in after him. Once the door shut, the sound from the dance floor dulled out, the glass fogged and the lights dimmed. “What did you say, Bart?”

“Why do we have to leave? Did I blow it?”

“No, that’s just it. You’re perfect. Todd was telling me that Black’s into a new type of toy lately, and you fit the bill perfectly.”

“So… what’s the problem?” Bart asked, reaching out and unconsciously fixing the tie Jaime wore.

“It’s dangerous.” Jaime said after a few moments of silence.

“We’re super hero’s babe. Everything we do is dangerous.”

“But we always do it together. As a team. You’d be in there alone. Undercover.”

“Artimis went undercover by herself!”

“No, she still had Kaldur and eventually M’gann after all of that cluster was sorted. Team work. That isn’t what this is. Jason’s lost his mind.”

“No, he wants to save people,” Bart retorted, “Plus, I mean… dying and getting thrown in the Pit can’t be good for one’s mental health. Blue, we can do this. I can do this.”

“I don’t like – yes yes, WE don’t like – you being alone in Black Mask’s operation with no out.”

Bart looked around the fogged glass and noted many silhouettes gathering around the exposed glass walls. They couldn’t fully see in. But it was obvious that the purpose of these rooms was to test the merchandise or just to fuck around. Regardless, they had an audience and cover was cover. Bart slipped his hands up the suit jacket Jaime wore and pushed him back onto the leather couch that was in the center of the room. “Jaime, I think you and Khaj are forgetting that I’m a speedster. Laws of Physics don’t really apply to me. If it get’s too bad, I can make myself move so fast I can just go through the walls I’m contained in. If anyone would go undercover, it should be me.” Bart pushed Jaime back until his fell down onto the couch. He then kneeled down before the seated Beetle and grinned.

“Bart. Babe, what are you doing?” Jaime asked, that cute ‘good-boy’ panic threatening to lace with his tone.

“Khajie had to of told you we had a building audience. Gotta stick to the cover right?”

“Bart.” Jaime whispered in small protest, but Bart already had his hands on the leather belt Jaime had wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, Daddy?”

Jaime undid his belt, button and zipper. He pushed down the brief’s he had on and gripped his semi-hard cock, stroking it to attention. “Promise that if it gets bad… you book it. Right back to me.”

“I promise.”

“Good boy.” Jaime said with a soft smirk, his fisted hand still stroking his hardened member, “And good boys deserve treats, don’t they?”

Bart started to nod eagerly and Jaime ran his fist down to the base of his shaft and angled the tip toward Bart.

“Well… here you go.”


End file.
